


Love’s Stars

by CRMarks_aka_Jedi_Sarabel



Series: The Stars Series by C.R. Marks [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, star wars canon - Fandom
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Lost Stars, Romance, Suspense, War, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRMarks_aka_Jedi_Sarabel/pseuds/CRMarks_aka_Jedi_Sarabel
Summary: 18 years before Rey was seen scavenging the hull of the Star Destroyer Inflictor, Rebel Thane Kyrell was battling to save Imperial Captain Ciena Ree from dying on the bridge of the doomed ship. As the Inflictor plunged toward Jakku, their escape pod safely ejects. When found by his New Republic peers, Thane's celebration was short lived, as they put the unconscious Ciena in binders. Always so close, yet so far away...After fighting their way back to each other across the Galactic Civil War, they are mere days from Ciena's pardon when the Empire returns to reclaim its imprisoned officers. As Thane and Ciena flee from her "rescue" Ciena is gravely wounded. In a bid to save her life, Allies help Thane get Ciena to their homeworld, Jelucan. Unaware of her desire to defect, an Elite Unit of Imperial Stormtroopers is tasked with rescuing Captain Ree. A former friend with Dark secrets has every intention of finally claiming Ciena- the object of his obsession -as his own. While protecting the young couple, a famous, young Jedi and his even younger apprentice, realize a new era has dawned in the battle between the Light and Dark sides of the Force: The rise of Vader's Dark Disciples.





	1. The First Visit

**New Republic Detention Facility**

Ciena heard the sound of Thane's boots growing dimmer as he walked away, noting his pace was slower, with a less confident stride than when he was arriving. It was their first visit since he had rescued her from the Inflictor weeks before. By the time she gave in and asked to see him, he was gone on a mission. Seeing him gave her hope. She still stood where they had placed their palms against the energy field, and she began to replay the conversation in her head.

  
" _I wish you had left me on the Inflictor."_

  
_"If you're waiting for me to apologize for saving your life, you'll be waiting awhile."_

  
Did she mean it? She didn't know. It was hard to think differently when "living" might include being labeled a war criminal and never getting out of a 10x10 cell.

  
" _Either way, you know I'll be waiting for you, right?"_

_  
"You shouldn't"_

_  
"You would, if it were me inside that cell."_

_  
"Yes, I would."_

  
And she knew she would wait for Thane if their positions were reversed. She would have no choice. There would be nothing left of her heart to give to anyone else if Thane disappeared from her life. It would break beyond remedy. It would be easier to reassemble the pieces of a dead star after a supernova than her shattered heart from losing Thane.

  
Only after lying awake for hours, replaying the visit - the way Thane looked at her, his disarmingly handsome smile, his blue eyes that always told the truth, and his palm pressed mere millimeters from hers - was Ciena finally able to sleep. And she dreamt of cool rain falling outside of a secret place, of passionate kisses that became the tender, soft feeling of Thane's lips grazing her skin.

Almost as wonderful was waking up. In place of the greyness that filled every corner of her life for so long, her eyes saw a myriad of colors and possibilities – she had hope.


	2. Half Truths

**New Republic Base - Jakku**

“Thane!" Kendy Idele caught sight of Thane as he approached the secure entrance to the hangar which was home to the Blue Squadron, also known as "Hunter Killers". No doubt, Thane would be scouring his X-Wing from top to bottom and front to back. He did this every day, whether he had taken flight in between or not.

"Thane!" Kendy called louder, and this time he paused to turn and saw Kendy waving and headed his way. He smiled and helped gap the distance in that long, confident stride that never seemed to falter.

"Kendy! What are you doing here? I thought you were…"

"Transferring? No. General Alpeteer is forming a task force to locate the hyperspace lanes the Imperials are using to hide their assets. As it so happens, this Rebel scumbag has skills to offer in that area." Kendy noticed Thane's chin drop slightly then he looked off to the side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kendy touched his forearm and, to her surprise, he shifted slightly away from her hand.

"Ouch!" Kendy said, with a mock smile.

"Oh, Kendy, no! I'm… I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a second."

"Thane, we've been through a lot. I've watched you go through some pretty strange – no offense – phases over the past few years. Have I ever made you think I'm someone you should not confide in?" Kendy slowly brought her hand back to barely touch his forearm, and this time Thane placed his hand over hers, squeezed softly, and allowed Kendy to remove her hand in her own time.

"It's…I saw Ciena yesterday." Kendy was confused at his lack of exuberance. Thane had been trying to see Ciena since the day she was taken into custody. He nearly grounded himself with uncharacteristic displays of anger born completely from desperation. Kendy knew this and counseled him off the cliff's edge more than once. So why wasn't he beaming? Where was the smile that could disarm a Rancor?

"That's wonderful! It is wonderful, right?" Kendy asked.

"Oh, yes. It was amazing to see her. I mean, the energy shield puts a silvery hue over things. I can't...you know, touch her." Thane felt the warm redness creep across his cheeks. He swallowed and grinned in embarrassment. "She's so beautiful. She looked frail, though. She's lost more weight and doesn't appear to be sleeping well. But, I felt like I had taken my first breath of air in months the second I saw her standing there smiling at me."

"So, can I ask what is bothering you? Clearly something is wrong."

"You mentioned the Hyperspace lanes. I think I've had too much time to think while out on missions. There are a few moments where I…"

"Go on, it's okay," Kendy gently encouraged him.

"There are a few times I've felt myself feel anger that Ciena might know this information and is still clinging to it as the one string keeping her from being a traitor. She told me yesterday that she wasn't going to be a source of sensitive information to the New Republic. I was so excited to see her I didn't want to push. I promised her I would never approach her on behalf of the New Republic, and I intend to keep that promise." Thane meant every word he said. Kendy could read him like a book.

"Thane," Kendy started softly, "you have to be true to what you feel is just and right. You've made bold, daring decisions – first by abandoning the Empire even though Ciena wouldn't break her oath and go with you, then by joining the Rebellion. You've also made smaller, but to my estimation more transformational changes. The year you followed the Jelucan Valley customs rituals believing Ciena died on the Executor, for example. You became more patient, thoughtful, and as a pilot and soldier more confident and consistent."

"Thank you, Kendy, but I'm not sure anything can help me work through my desperation to have Ciena with me, and whatever resentment I might be facing if I become confident she has this information. It will be like she is…"

"Choosing the Empire over you." Thane looked up, startled to hear Kendy say the words, but nodded almost imperceptibly.

Thane considered his year of wearing a blue armband as a token of remembrance. And then the meditation which was so out of character for him, yet he did it religiously because he remembered Ciena telling him that's how the Jelucan Valley folk do it. Thane Kyrell, skeptic of all things he can't see, touch or feel himself, meditating. He rolled his eyes at the thought, but his humor was returning. "You know, someone wise said, 'The future is always in motion.' I don't know who, but it was written on the refresher wall at our last base camp." Kendy laughed out loud and Thane's cheeks turned almost as red as his hair. With a goofy sideways grin on his face, he protested, "What? A profound statement can't be shared on a refresher wall? At least it gave me something to meditate on!"

"Thane, my dear, cynical friend, Luke Skywalker's teachings included that saying. It's a _Jedi_ belief. He was constantly being asked if he could see the future, which I actually believe he can for what it is worth. Each and every time he replied with that phrase. There were even better ones than that. I'll make you a list."

"Blast. I've been unknowingly inspired by Jedi hocus pocus _and_ meditated on it. That makes me feel _so_ much better." At least he was laughing. Kendy loved to hear him laugh.

The rising noise level of buzzing, whirring and pounding coming from the hangar area was calling to Thane. "I have to go, but since you'll be sticking around, maybe you could find some opportunities to visit Ciena. I know you'd be a great comfort to her, and it might do you both some good to talk about, well…June." Kendy nodded and turned to head back up the trail to the Interior Operations building.

She stopped and turned to see Thane's back was to her as he trotted toward the hangar. "I'll definitely do that, Thane! Count on it!"

Kendy knew exactly how Thane felt being separated from Ciena. She understood the burning, oozing ache of unfulfilled desire. Her greatest dilemma was how far she would be willing to go to turn things to her favor. What she didn't tell Thane was that she had lobbied hard to obtain a spot on General Alpeteer's task force. She had also recommended a certain pilot with the exceptional skill and instincts that lent to remaining in the shadows and, when necessary, performing risky reconnoiter work and deriving the most complete material for the effort. Thane would be finding out about his new assignment sometime today.

Each of these actions were based soundly on accurate information that best served the New Republic. But, only Kendy knew there was another reason for her actions. She, like Thane, had found the Jedi principle, "The future is always in motion," to have profound meaning in her life. The future needed to shift, and Kendy would do everything in her power to make certain it shifted her way.


	3. The Evolution of Nash Windrider

Nash Windrider watched the instant destruction of his homeworld of Alderaan by the Death Star In his initial grief and rage, Nash approached Grand Moff Tarkin with the intent to kill him. Darth Vader, who entered the bridge behind Nash, sensed his rage and understood Nash's intent.

When Vader imposed his will to stop Nash from moving, Nash continued walking, albeit slowly and with the odd appearance of moving through knee high mud. Tarkin was unaware of his pursuer, which gave Vader time to impose a force choke on the would-be assassin.

Much to Vader's surprise, Nash began to swipe at his neck as if a mere insect was pestering him - but, he continued to breathe. Nash had turned around in his confusion, and that's when he saw Darth Vader standing not five feet away. Panic arose in Nash as Vader took two long strides to tower over him. Suddenly, the odd sensations ceased. Vader merely placed a hard, gloved hand on Nash's shoulder and said, "Come with me. I believe we have much to discuss Young Windrider."

Under the quiet tutelage of Darth Vader, Nash learned many things, not the least of which is how to control and channel his emotions. Vader warned Nash he would be displeased if Nash told anyone about their work together. Nash understood there was a purpose to Vader's interest in his abilities, though Vader had no interest in sharing that information with him before his death. Nash was too grateful for the ability to release the suffocating grief and pain to question the guidance he was given.

With his friends, the first sign that something was off with Nash was his complacent attitude toward Alderaan and its destruction. Then, when Nash believed Thane was dead, Nash turned his attention toward Ciena. Only when Ciena gave him a firm rejection did Nash consider her grief over Thane and ask Ciena to forgive him.

Things worsened exponentially the day Nash discovered during an air battle that Thane was alive and fighting for the Rebels. His response was a ferocious, almost crazed effort to destroy Thane's X-Wing.

Nash Windrider's only remaining connection to who he was before Alderaan's destruction disappeared when Rebels infiltrated the Inflictor. Nash believed, as did the entire crew, that Ciena locked herself on the Bridge and went down with the ship. In Nash's mind, the Rebel's killed Ciena – _Thane_ killed Ciena.

Several months had passed since the Battle of Jakku. After the years of tragedy and darkness, Nash had been completely broken down and rebuilt by the Empire. He was now the perfect Imperial soldier. Nothing existed outside of being a servant to the Empire. Nash was highly respected by the soldiers he commanded and his superiors. He was demanding and could be intimidating, but his reputation as a leader and his support of his men made it likely he would soon be promoted and have command of a formidable war ship himself.

Only, Nash knew that deep within he desired one thing more than any other. He'd give anything – sacrifice anything other than the lives of his men – to avenge Ciena by killing Thane.

Nash's first opportunity to take a step toward his goal came when he located Lieutenant Dalven Kyrell, Thane's brother. Having Dalven close by might lead to intel on Thane - this was the priority. Nash was not going to go out of his way to make Dalven trip. However, if Lieutenant Kyrell stepped out of line while under Nash's command, he may find his Commander's tolerance for his mistakes is substantially lower than others.

**Unknown Regions  
Docking Bay of the Imperial Star Destroyer Garrote**

Lieutenant Kyrell approached Nash with a datapad as Nash was observing TIEs returning from a rigorous training exercise. Nash knew it was him without turning to look. No one moved slower or with less purpose than Dalven Kyrell.

"You have something for me, Lieutenant?"

"Uh, yes sir. I do sir." Dalven stepped around and held out a datapad for Nash. Nash took the datapad and placed his hand on the screen. After a quick scan the screen turned red with a black bar across the middle. Nash felt a jolt of anticipation. This was big.

"I'll be in my office, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir!" Dalven gave a salute and turned to leave. Nash thought it was interesting how Dalven always walked faster when he was _leaving._ Nash snorted and went straight to his office.

Nash followed the procedure for accessing extremely secure information. As he read, he smiled with excitement:

" _In two standard days, all squadrons will be air worthy for a joint air-ground assault to free high value Imperial prisoners at the New Republic Detainment Facility on Jakku. All commanders and Squadron Leaders are to report at 1200 hours for mission details and specific duty assignments."_

Nash met with his mechanics to share the good news. They needed to get these kriffen, worn down machines air worthy for combat. They didn't complain, knowing their Commander would be out there with them every spare moment he has, even if he must violate strict policies regarding rest for pilots.

One thought preoccupied Nash more than any other. _If Thane is there, I'll find him and make him pay for every traitorous action that lead to Ciena's death._


	4. A Promise Kept

Ciena listened as the sound of boots made their way down the hall towards her cell. She had become quite adept at determining whether they were female or male, and even more specifically those of her attorney, Cal, or the exquisite sounding boots belonging to Thane. In this case, they were clearly a female's.

As the visitor rounded the corner, Ciena's heart leapt into her throat. Kendy approached the cell and sat on the small stool for her visitors. Ciena rushed to the barrier and sat on the floor looking up at her old friend without any attempt made to hide her overwhelming surprise and joy.

"Kendy! I can't believe it's you! After losing June... Well, I think I became afraid to hope. But you're here and it's really you!" Tears were now freely flowing down Ciena's cheeks and her words were coming in short gasps. "I'd given up hope of miracles, and in you walk."

"I'm very sorry I could not come before now Ciena. I wanted to. In fact, several times I made it all the way to the entrance. But, I was afraid. Afraid of what you might think of me." Ciena placed her palm against the energy shield and slowly shook her head in protest.

"Afraid? How could you ever be afraid of what I might think of you? I'm just so happy to see you and to know that you survived. That's all that matters, especially when we've lost so many of our dear friends."

"My fear is that you might not feel as strongly about my survival when you know that my unit and I abandoned our posts in a desperate attempt to join the rebel alliance."

Ciena looked down at her feet, and in spite of her initial shock she took a breath, raised her head, and looked Kendy directly in her eyes. There was so much warmth in Ciena's gaze. Kendy fought to will away the lump in her throat. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Before you say anything, I need to tell you why I did it. I don't expect anything of you, but it's very important to me that you know." Kendy paused, and with a slight nod from Ciena, she continued. "What I saw...no, what I _did_ in the name of the Empire will haunt me until the day I die.

My Unit was placed in the middle of villages and ordered to remove children from their homes after seeing their parents beaten or, many times, killed. In some cases, there were merely flimsy accusations of involvement with the Rebellion.

We were making a push toward the North sector of what we were told was a rebel stronghold. When we arrived, the area was empty. No movement, no noises, no pets...it was deserted. The Sargeant refused to believe it. The unit began tossing the homes and I found a hatch underneath a rug. My instinct was to cover it back up, but my fear of being caught was too strong. When we opened it up, there were three families inside - four generations of one family which struck me as incredible. I guess in a war zone the existence of life in such abundance really stands out.

Anyway, Sarge continued tearing through the houses until three more hideouts were found. He had us gather the people into the town square. He began with a diatribe about the cost of betraying the Emperor. My squadmate interrupted the Sargeant by objecting to the involvement of children. The Sargeant gave him a choice. He could either shoot the 'terrorists' or join them. My squad mate laid down his weapon and walked to the middle of the families. I was called next. The scene played out, over and over, with only three in my Unit standing by Sarge.

Sarge realized he'd need extra firepower with a larger crowd to dispose of. What he failed to notice was that I, and every other trooper after me, carried weapons with us. We knew there was only one chance to escape the hell in which we'd been living, and with a single look between us, we took out Sarge and the three troopers."

Kendy paused and was surprised to find she'd been crying. She wiped tears away with the backs of her hands. "I wasn't sorry, Ciena. Even when we were on the run and facing impossible odds, I felt relief grow with every step I took. The next days are a blur. We lost 2/3 of my unit by the time we secured transport to an Intermediary, who ultimately led us to the rebellion."

Ciena sat and listened intently as Kendy related her experiences, and she was reminded of the strong, confident Kendy she knew in the Academy. There were tears, but no histrionics. Ciena always believed one of Kendy's greatest assets was her remarkable inner strength.

After Kendy finished relating her experience, Ciena spoke. Her words came slowly and with a measured pace. "I've learned a lot about making promises and oaths in recent years. I can't say that I have it all figured out. I do know that at some point I had to recognize things were not quite what they seem to be when I first laid my eyes on the second Death Star. It's a long story – what happened between that moment and my capture. But, what I do know is that seeing you and knowing that you survived is a gift from the Force. It means so much to me that our memories from the Academy and precious moments we shared together with June are no longer mine to remember alone."

Kendy smiled and let out a deep breath, then joined Ciena on the floor. The ever present humming of the energy field kept them from what would surely have been the embrace of true friendship. "Now, let's talk about how we're gonna get you out of here."


	5. Missions Impossible & Sleeping Beauty

**X-Wing Hunter Squadron**

**Three Standard Days Into Search for Imperial Fleet Remnants and Movement**

**Thane Kyrell "Blue One" Squad Leader**

_We've been sitting here for two days in the ... what system? Blast! Where are we? Thane had to enter something in his mission log for the shift. I'm glad Ciena won't hear about this._ _I think_ _I_ _just_ _decided to_ _fully_ _commit myself to stupid._

Thane replayed the embarrassing interaction over in his head.

"Blue 1 to Blue 5"

"Blue 5 - go ahead Blue 1"

"Blue 5 - I need a...uh...where are..."

"Blue 1 – Not reading you clear. Say again. Over."

"Never mind Blue 5. I figured it out. Over."

Of course, it couldn't end there.

"Blue Two, this is Blue Five. Come in Blue Two."

"Blue Two here."

"Blue Two, is it possible Blue One, our Squad Leader, might be unclear on our current location again?"

"Blue Five, that would imply Blue One, our Squad Leader, is not only disoriented, but too inept to utilize his onboard system to check for himself. No, Blue Five, I'm sure Blue One only wanted to know how you survive your own stench for this long."

Things digressed from there. In a cockpit for days on end, there is no escape from the voice in your head (or, as Blue Five so aptly referenced, the stench). Thane couldn't escape either.

_The Squadron is aware of my growing impatience with these unproductive hunting excursions. I bet someone (a desperate captured Imperialist) told someone else (an eager interviewer with eyes on a promotion) who then told someone else (an officer high enough to order these worthless exercises) that this might be a place to begin looking for the missing Imperial fleet. Idiots!_

_Maybe_ _Ciena has remembered something that will end these missions and her incarceration? I just want to be with her._ Thane could remember the scent of Ciena's hair and skin in his dreams. But it was growing harder to recall these details the energy barrier steals from him when he visits. _Who am I kidding?! I want to touch her...kiss her... STOP!_ Thane slapped himself in the face - harder than he intended. _I'm going to go insane._

* * *

**New Republic Base**

**Jakku**

Thane's squadron finally returned from their eight day mission into the unknown regions. He had three things on his mind: The refresher, Ciena, sleep. He "refreshed" as fast as he could and rushed to the DF. _At the very least, I can see her for a moment to say I'm back and will see her tomorrow.  
_

After checking in at the guard station, he hurried down the corridor. He rounded the corner to find Ciena sleeping. The sight of her so small, her face so soft and relaxed, her hair covering the pillow – it was _beautiful_.

He quietly approached the energy field and pulled up the stool. He sat, with his chin in his palms, and felt an ache rising in him at the same time relief moved in from somewhere else. Ciena was sleeping, which was progress. Her color looked better, and he was sure she had a subtle grin on her face. As she slowly breathed in and out, Thane tried to match his breathing with hers. He closed his eyes and imagined he was lying next to Ciena, only not here on her small cot.

They were in his room in Valentia - Ciena and Thane were going to make love. Though neither had spoken it aloud, there was an understanding between them. It would be the first time for them both. Thane remembered _everything_. From the slow removal of their clothing, to his taking the sheet and wrapping Ciena in it to protect her modesty.

She smiled in a way he had never seen her smile before, and he liked it very, very much. Still standing, Ciena pressed herself against Thane. She reached around his waist, leaving the sheet hanging loosely from her shoulders. He slowly allowed the sheet to fall, tracing its descent down her back with his fingertips on her soft skin. He continued until it extended beyond his grasp and it dropped to the floor. He lifted her as if she were a feather and gently set her on his bed with her head on a pillow. He had difficulty looking _down..._ past her neckline, at least. He always smiled when he thought about it. _How did we ever get the courage to cross that line?_ He wondered.

Ciena's hand cupped his cheek, and her other hand placed his palm on her abdomen. From there began the most exciting, daring, courageous flight they'd ever taken together. It amazed Thane how natural it was.

He forced himself to leave his reverie to embrace the present. It was a challenge. He could sit here all night and relive the two times they'd made love. Sure, having Ciena only feet away, yet completely out of his reach, was frustrating. _Blast, this is impossible!_ Thane reminded himself that the alternative would have been much worse. _We have a future, Ciena. However difficult waiting becomes, we have a future._

Ciena continued to remain asleep in her restful position and Thane would not wake her. He stood, placed his hand against the energy shield, and whispered the most honest and true thing he knew to exist in the Galaxy:

"I love you Ciena Ree. In every way." And as he walked away, he couldn't imagine a better visit... with an energy field separating them, that is.


	6. Sirens!

**Chapter 6**

**Sirens**

**New Republic Base, Jakku**

Sirens. There were sirens – the worst kind of sirens. Thane had his flight suit and boots on in 20 seconds. He took off down the corridor towards the Flight Commander's briefing room.

"We don't know the play. We don't know what they want. We do know it is a formidable fleet of Imperial warships. It seems clear they are not here to surrender." Admiral Hachto was talking as pilots flooded in from various areas of the complex.

"Admiral, how many ships – what's their formation?" a more seasoned sounding pilot asked. _Wedge is here. Thank goodness!_ This gave Thane a sense of relief.

"We're getting that data now. I've received word there are signs they've deployed troop transports. Without knowing what they want, we're going to have to beat 'em back in the sky, boys. Load 'em up and follow your Squadron leaders for engagement instructions."

Thane was falling into the battle mindset when something stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Admiral! The Prisoners! They are coming for the Imperial prisoners!" Everyone standing near Thane and his squad understood what Thane meant. They were coming for Ciena.

"If they were here for another grand stand at Jakku, there would be an even larger force overhead. This is the perfect size force to draw our fighters into air combat. They will bombard and overwhelm our shields over our most valuable targets at the same time. The Operations and Detainment Facilities are in their sights." Thane worked to project a calm and collected demeanor after his outburst.

"You might be right, Lieutenant Commander. I'm headed down to the OC and will keep options open. Right now, you boys need to get in the air. May the Force be with you!"

Thane ran out the door and instinctively turned left. He stopped so fast his boots slipped beneath him on the sand spattered duracrete. His X-wing was to the left. The DF – Ciena - was to the right. He turned right and set out in a flat run.

"Blue Two, this is Blue One. Come in Blue Two!" he called into his comm.

"I read you Blue One. This is Blue Two."

"Blue Two, you have Command. Blue One is... grounded. Over."

"Roger that, Blue One... Go get her, Blue One. May the Force Be With You! Blue Two out."

* * *

**Detainment Facility**

"Prisoners! Remain with your backs against the far wall. Cooperate with instructions as guards apply your binders. We are moving you to a more secure location."

A man yelled, "The Empire has come to teach you Rebel scum a lesson you'll never forget!" He was close enough to Ciena for her to hear and have a view of his cell. She turned her head away when two guards used stun sticks to silence the Imperial.

Ciena's heart was pounding. There was something big happening. As if on cue, Ciena heard and felt the unmistakable sounds of shield bombardment. She knew what this meant and panic hit her like a charging Bantha. The Imperials were back to "rescue" their captured soldiers. It made sense. Ciena had seen at least nine "high-value" prisoners: two Admirals and seven Captains.

She had been growing optimistic in recent weeks due to the little interest the New Republic was showing in her. Thane believed they would release her any day. Her attorney had heard some "very encouraging news" and was coming to see her that afternoon. The New Republic needed skilled people everywhere. There was also no feasible way to manage a tenth of the Imperial detainees galaxy-wide. It took time, but she had begun to believe in the possibility that she could be free very soon.

And now, the Empire was coming for her to make certain her oath was a life sentence. _I can't go through this again. I can't go back._

Guards began escorting prisoners in orderly lines down the hallways and stairs. They exited the building where transports were waiting to carry the prisoners away. Ciena was growing frantic. _Thane! Will he know where I am? They aren't moving fast enough! The Imperials are going to take me._ She looked around in desperation, searching for Thane everywhere. _He has to be looking for me! Where can I go? Will they shoot me if I try to run?_

Ciena was on a transport now. _We won't get away in time! Will Thane and I be on different planets?_ Ciena felt as though she might vomit. She'd only felt this level of anxiety once before. It was when fighting Thane to stay on the bridge of the doomed Inflictor. _How many chances before our chances run out?_ She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

* * *

Thane burst through the door to the visitor's check in station. The startled guard must have read Thane's mind and yelled, "Sir! The detainees are being moved. Might I suggest you proceed to your proper post and we will take care of things here?" Thane looked at the friendly guard who was always kind to Thane and the "friendly Imperial" detainee. Thane looked genuinely sorry when he vaulted over the security bars and ran around the weapon detectors. He flew down the corridor and rounded the corner to find Ciena was not in her cell. They were all empty.

_Think Thane. Think! Where are the landing platforms for receiving and transferring detainees?_ He considered returning the way he entered and making his way around the outside of the complex. Instead, he decided to take his chances inside. The prisoner loading areas were at the bottom of a sloping hill behind the complex.

His pocket was talking. "Thane, are you there?! Thane – please answer me if you can hear me." Thane fumbled in the utility pockets on his flight suit and finally found his comm.

"Kendy?"

"Yes! I'm here! I can guess where you are, so let's not waste time on that. I'm headed to the OC to try and locate a shuttle. They are targeting the shields over the OC and DF, and are making quick work of it. Try to get Ciena and make your way to the OC as fast as you can. Can you do this?"

"We will be there, Kendy. Please, don't leave us."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Kendy out."

Thane's furious scramble down hallways and stairwells led him to an outer door. When it slid open, he found he had reached the landing platform. There were three large transport shuttles with one already in the air. Thane ran to the closest ship, hurried up the open ramp and searched for Ciena. There were so many beings, almost all human, and he fought his way through the ship calling Ciena's name. He ignored the irate guards, who would have subdued him were he not in his flight suit with his credentials on display.

Thane was off the first transport and bounding toward the next as the ramp was beginning to rise. He gathered every ounce of his strength and leapt, grasping the side bar with his left hand and grabbing for purchase with the right. Hands reached for him and pulled him up as the transport was settling back down due to the commotion. Thane stood and and thanked the New Republic soldiers for their help. After brisk salutes, Thane started another frantic search. This time, the two soldiers were helping to clear a path as he pushed through the crowd. There were too many beings, almost all larger than Ciena. The fear that he passed right by her on the first shuttle grew as the unsearched areas diminished.

* * *

Ciena accepted a napkin from a thoughtful detainee who tried to soothe her with kind words. "Do not fear, Captain. They will not fail. We'll be back home with our Imperial forces before this day ends." Ciena looked up at her, tempted to tell her that's precisely what she didn't want. If the nice woman was correct, Ciena would be labeled a traitor if she repeated Ciena's words. So Ciena nodded without saying a word.

It was very loud on the shuttle, but Ciena heard a man calling out, and then a commotion was moving towards her. Her eyes caught a glimpse of reddish-blonde hair bobbing above the heads of others in the crowd.

"Thane!" Ciena cried. She jumped up, pushing through several prisoners - even shoving past a guard - before his face came into view. "Thane! I'm here!" The sheer determination she saw on his face before he spotted her filled her with confidence. When he saw her, he became a blur as he rushed through the obstacles between them. Before she could say a word her feet had left the floor. He encased her in his strong arms, holding her head against his chest. She relished both feeling and hearing the pounding of his racing heart. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but the binders left her completely at his mercy in the embrace. He set her down and took her face in his hands.

"You're okay now! I'm going to get you out of here!" Ciena nodded as one of his his big, strong hands grasped her cuffed wrists. She couldn't stop the river of tears from relief and fear. He paused long enough for her to look into his blue eyes. Those beautiful eyes always told the truth, and she saw confidence staring back. A little flame of hope reignited in her. He gave her a quick smile, then his jaw was set and the determination returned.

The soldiers moved back toward their posts at the front of the ship. Thane grabbed the closest guard and pointed to Ciena's bound hands. Thane's expression conveyed his meaning. The guard eyed Thane's credentials, then looked at Ciena dressed in detainee attire. His eyes narrowed and he smirked.

"Hey buddy, I'm not…" Without hesitation, Thane removed the stun stick from guard's belt and zapped him. He found the binder release on the guard's belt as they felt the transport begin to move.

"They're raising the ramp!" Ciena yelled over the deafening noise. The binders popped open, Thane grabbed Ciena's hands and said, "Let's go, Ree. It's time to fly." As much as Ciena wanted to throw her freed arms around Thane, they needed to get off that ship!

As she followed Thane, Ciena had a vision of a little girl from the Jelucan Valley in her handmade, tan dress. She remembered a brave little boy with reddish-blonde hair. A boy from a different life, who shouldn't have noticed a poor girl from the Valley. A stranger determined to rescue her from six bullies all by himself.

It was in that moment Ciena realized the only oaths and the only promises she'd ever give again would be to that boy. A boy who grew to be the remarkable man who was still fighting for her all these years later. The pieces finally fit together. She saw with clarity how she should have known this from the very beginning of their story. Everything she had put him through for the sake of her oath to the...

She couldn't say the word or face the thought due to the burning shame and embarrassment she felt. She was desperate to look him in his eyes and apologize for everything. For not leaving the Imperial service with him. For letting his friends believe he was dead. For allowing Nash to believe he betrayed her. For everything that led them to this moment. She needed to tell him how she felt - what she now knew with unwavering certainty. He needed to know he had been right from the start, and she could see this now. She needed to beg him to forgive her. It would be the moment he'd know nothing would ever stand in their way again. They would never, ever have to be apart.

For now, she'd have to hold it inside if she could manage it. They couldn't stop moving, and Thane wasn't going to stop until he got Ciena safely off Jakku. He slapped the ramp activator and pointed the stun stick at the co-pilot when he came stomping out of the cockpit. There was a startled look of recognition on his face.

"No problem, Commander! But we have to get airborne now!" Thane apologized as he leapt off the ramp and caught Ciena by the waist as she jumped behind him.

Thane pulled out the com link. "Kendy, are you there? Come in, Kendy!"

"We're here – ready to go. Are you close?" By now the shields were about to give and Thane and Ciena had a ten minute run ahead of them. _Think Thane…there's an answer…think…_

"We're heading toward the OC. Can you head towards us? We'll try to stay as visible as possible."

"Copy that. On our way! Oh, be alert. Troop transports are approaching shield breaches. It's about to get ugly. Kendy out!" It was time to run like they'd never run before.

They were half way to the OC when Thane looked back. Imperial assets were positioning themselves over and around the transports. _They aren't going to make it out. The Empire would have gotten Ciena._

Thane saw the shock and fear in Ciena's eyes as she took in the scene. But, she turned to face hm, and as she looked at him he could see something had changed. She smiled, and Thayne marveled at the expression he hadn't seen since their first kiss. There was hope and anticipation. It was as if the struggles, the conflict inside of her, the darkness - it was...gone. Amidst the booming, crackling, chaos, and confusion, he saw his autumn leaf smiling at him. There was nothing standing between them and he had to hold her. Her arms folded around his neck, she buried her hands in his hair. Her lips met his and the kiss was so intense and passionate it left Ciena more breathless than the running. Thane almost forgot they could die if they don't start moving. He reluctantly released her, took her hand, and once again broke into a run.

"Thane! Wait!" Ciena must have sounded very alarmed, because Thane spun around. He looked stunned and worried. "Oh...um...I'm sorry," she said. She couldn't explain the desperation she felt to tell Thane what she realized. Now she felt foolish and irresponsible. _Not now, Ciena. This is crazy. Be patient. Get to safety first!_ "For the kiss, I mean. I...I needed something real to be sure this isn't another dream." Thane squeezed her hand and they continued their run toward the O.C.

* * *

Kendy had found a shuttle with a respectable weapons package that had a chance of holding its own. The pilot was unknown to her, but he seemed as anxious as her to exit this field of battle. He and the shuttle served a dignitary of some sort who was off planet for an event on Coruscant. "Take us around the West end of the OC and swing back towards the DF."

"Whoa, whoa – hold up. That's lunacy. We have a straight shot out of here, and the shields are pretty much gone. The next hit is going to blow up some major stuff down here!"

Kendy turned and noted his name tag. "Graham. I am Kendy Idele. You don't know me and I don't know you. Let me help bring clarity to this situation. My friends are running towards the OC right now. We are going to take this shuttle and meet them, shields or no shields. I do not leave my friends behind. Not as a Stormtrooper, not as an Imperial defector Rebel scumbag, and not as an officer who holds rank over you. Please, do not make me pull it."

Graham broke into a cocky, sideways grin and nodded his head. _He's amused? The nerve!_ Kendy almost caught herself smiling back. Or, did she grin a tiny bit before she caught herself? _For kriff's sake, Kendy Idele. Have you lost your mind?!_

* * *

Thane and Ciena heard incoming destruction with enough time to hit the ground. The force of the blast left the perception that nothing would still be standing. The Southeastern corner of the OC was missing. An enormous crater swallowed the vehicles that happened to be in the parking area. As they gathered themselves to begin running again, Thane heard shuttle engines approaching. It was difficult to see more than fifteen meters in any direction. Sand, dust, and debris continued to swirl about them in the air. When the shuttle came into view, the ramp was down with Kendy strapped down to help them board if needed.

Without warning, the corner of the OC closest to their position exploded. A hurricane of debris, smoke and fire engulfed them. Graham deftly lifted and maneuvered the shuttle out of the line of shrapnel and debris. The blast wave hit Ciena and Thane. It blew Thane at least five meters backwards. He landed in a soft bank of sand, and was almost immediately back on his feet. He couldn't see Ciena, though he saw the Shuttle lowering back down about fifteen meters away. Kendy had unstrapped herself, and he then saw she was trying to lift Ciena onto the ramp without success. The realization was immediate: smaller, lighter - Ciena flew much further and higher. Thane was there at her side in seconds.

Thane could not comprehend what he was seeing. He scooped Kendy up onto the ramp as if she weighed less than a rag doll, then he turned and knelt down to Ciena. The sight nearly paralyzed Thane from shock and disbelief. Ciena was unconscious and bleeding from a large open gash on the right side of her head. Every exposed area of her body bore bleeding cuts and abrasions. Her pants and shirt were like shreds of cloth randomly scattered over her body.

As gently and quickly as he could, Thane put his arms beneath Ciena's upper back and knees. He used the crook of his elbow to support her neck. The ramp was low enough for him step up. He felt a warm, wet sensation on his left hand and forearm. They were underneath her lower back and around the right side of her abdomen. He laid Ciena on a couch and turned to Kendy. Tears were streaming down his face. He didn't look at his bloody arm. He didn't need to see it. He saw and felt the wounds.

Kendy gasped, "Thane! Your arm!" She stepped towards him and he shifted away.

"It's not mine," he said softly.

Thane saw the pilot of the shuttle had stepped into the small hallway outside the cockpit. "I...I thought you might need some help. We, um... we need to get in the air if possible.

Thane nodded. "I have to get to my X-Wing to…"

"No, Thane! Your duty is here now!" Kendy cried. "Ciena needs you! I need you!

His voice was calm and resolute. "I have to get my X-Wing to cover the shuttle. It's our best chance." Kendy gave a reluctant nod of agreement. She knew he was right.

Thane knew he had to leave. He gathered himself, wiping his eyes with his palms. He turned and knelt beside Ciena, cupping the sides of her face with his hands as he did mere moments ago. But this time there was no smile - only unbearable stillness.

"I know you had something you wanted to say to me earlier." His voice was hoarse and soft. He paused to push back the sound of pain and fear. "I want you to hold those thoughts somewhere safe. It was important to you. I could see it, but I thought..." He didn't want to let the tears spill over and fall, but it was too much for him now. "I thought we'd have time as soon as I got you somewhere safe." His voice finally failed him. He took her hand in his and leaned in closer. "I will do anything to protect you, Ciena. I knew it the day we met as kids, and I've known it every moment of my life since that day." He gently brushed ringlets of her hair away from her face with his fingertips. "I have to go now, but I'll be flying right beside you to keep you safe. Maybe..." He realized his tears were falling on her cheek, but he wouldn't wipe them away. _What if she can feel them? I'd take any small part of her with me, even her tears, if that were all I could have._

"Try to imagine we're together, in the skies over Jelucan like we've been a thousand times before." One more swallow and a deep breath to steady himself. "Forgive me if you're scared, Ciena. You can dream we're in our secret hideaway again, the rain is falling outside, and I'm holding you in my arms. Do this for me, and I promise, we'll be there together again very soon...I promise. Ciena...I promise." He kissed her softly, pressed his cheek against hers to memorize the scent of her hair. "I love you, Ciena Ree. In every way."

Thane stood and wiped his face with his sleeve. Then he turned to face Kendy. His eyes were on fire with fierce determination. His jaw and shoulders were set like durasteel. He made Ciena promises, and he would keep them - or die in the effort.

It was then Kendy saw what June and Thane's roommates at the Academy had recognized all those years ago. Nash and Ved would tease Thane in what seemed like good natured fun, but June saw the truth behind it. Thane would die for Ciena. The utter disregard he'd shown for his own well being time and time again. His actions on the Inflictor. Right here and right now. What he was ready to do in the coming hours, days...for a lifetime. He would do anything, including sacrificing his life, for Ciena.

Thane walked around Kendy, but squeezed her hand as he passed. He hurried down the ramp and looked back at her. "Please, Kendy, help her."

Kendy nodded, choking back sobs as she watched him disappear in the haze of smoke and destruction.

"THANE!" Kendy yelled behind him. "WHAT'S OUR DESTINATION?"

Without breaking his stride, Thane yelled back, "JELUCAN!"


	7. A Dark Prince & His Jelucani Princess

**Space Over New Republic Base, Jakku**

**Imperial Attack Cruiser Garrote**

Commander Nash Windrider stood in the main docking bay of the the attack cruiser Garrote. Having entered the space over Jakku, the New Republic forces knew they were coming. Nash knew the "rebel scum" excelled at sudden, unanticipated engagements. He imagined their rapid mobilization capabilities were intrinsic by now. The Empire had hunted them with unrelenting fervor for years.

 _The advantage of surprise will not be a pathway to victory as some of my fellow superiors_ _anticipate_ _._ Nash made his case more than once, warning of the need to adjust the margin for response time. _Arrogant and pugnacious to the last_.

It bothered Nash that he would lose many good pilots today. It was no secret that a TIE, with its speed and agility, was no match for the stealthier, shielded X-wings. Still, if most decision makers had more than family connections, nepotism, and the favor of a dead Emperor on their resumes, less would die. _Stupid people._ In mission planning meetings, Nash would often think, " _If Lord Vader were here he'd force choke you for your stupidity_!" One day he might blurt it out and let the chips fall where they may. The thought made Nash laugh out loud.

Another concern had arisen during mission preparations. The entire crew were working under conditions that were unfamiliar to Imperial forces. They were working with limited resources. _If we can survive this mission intact, we'll have strengthened ourselves in more ways than one._ _I have excellent pilots with a low tolerance for exigent circumstances. They have little experience overcoming hardships outside the cockpit. Maybe this battle will remedy this?_ Deep down, Nash knew it will take more than one battle, but it was a step.

Nash made the long walk from the docking bay to the bridge, feeling as though he were going the wrong way on a one-way lane. The further his duties took him from his cockpit, the stronger this feeling grew.

"Commander Windrider! Nice of you to join us. Did you know we're a mere five minutes from the start of a major engagement?"

"4 minutes, 20 seconds by my count, Captain." If he had his facts right, Nash could get away with what to some may seem to be insubordinate comments. The Captain recognized Commanders who bring quality input to the table, and Nash was in the club. As always, his facts were right.

_**20 minutes into mission…** _

Nash watched the displays as Tie fighters, Interceptors and Bombers moved into play. The New Republic single pilot craft were in the air and battle ready in half the time predicted. His Captain eyed him several times, expecting Nash to offer a smug smile. Nash was not interested in petty, passive aggressive communication and maneuvering. He did grimace as he watched the number of TIE craft dwindling. He wanted to be in a cockpit. If things continued like they were, he would be soon enough.

A troop carrier with 12 Stormtroopers exploded on descent. The TIE squadron leader called for reinforcements. With impressive stealth, Nash exited the Bridge unnoticed. He had to book it before his Captain's typical informal objections became an order to stand down. Nash threw on his flight suit and strapped into the cockpit of his personal Tie Interceptor.

Approaching his craft, suited up, was a religious experience for Nash. He loved his craft. It was one-of-a-kind, with its menacing, customized red and dark-grey accents. He shot out and away from the Garrote with explosive speed and force. His flying could leave inexperienced pilots unconscious. Nash loved the intense battle between his body and physics. The graceful swoops and dips in his flying betrayed the rapid activity occurring in the cockpit.

Nash got word they were removing prisoners from transports loaded by the New Republic. One transport made it into the air before Imperial forces could impede its movement. Only New Republic personnel and sensitive property were on board - no prisoners. Nash covered the perimeter of the prison, surviving a quick duel with an injured X-Wing. Imperial craft moved in, dropping troops and forcing the remaining shuttles to remain grounded.

Intel was coming in about difficulties identifying Imperial prisoners from non-Imperial detainees. Nash knew he could help with this. Air cover provided a barrier of constant bombardment between the Detainment Facility and the rest of the base. Once Nash was certain he had enough craft in the air, he would descend. With the perimeter appearing secure for the moment, he landed and exited his craft, surveying the landscape to find his fellow Commander.

The ground Commander was Geth Pikson, one of the few officers Nash respected. Commander Pikson was around fifteen to twenty years older than Nash. A handsome man by any objective measure, he was very tall and fit. In spite of his physically imposing size, Geth had a quiet manner and rarely raised his voice. Nash observed Geth interacting with his men. Somewhere between his few words, gestures, and facial expressions resided the perfect formula for commanding respect and devotion. Like Nash, Geth's home planet was Alderaan. This was not why Nash admired and respected the Commander. Commander Pikson earned his respect because he was a soldier's soldier. _A great man,_ Nash said to himself.

"Commander Pikson, how may I be of help?"

"Nash – your boys are in the sky right now. Why on Alderaan would you want to be down here in this hot mess?" Nash smiled. Geth's calm demeanor with his sarcastic wit intact was reassuring.

"I figured this was at a tipping point. You're good, Geth, but as far as I know the Empire hasn't cloned you…. yet."

"Smart man. Yes – I could use a Commander out here to try and identify and load up our people. We're slicing into their records to get a firm handle on who we should be looking for. Right now, I count 387 Detainees not including the ones already in the air. We know there are at least 127 Imperials housed here on Jakku. There will be a few more. That leaves a lot of riffraff in this group. It's a certainty the New Republic has infiltrators positioned here as well. If even one makes it aboard our ships…well, we can't have it."

"Got it. If you'll instruct your men, we'll get things sorted out here. I'll know rebel scum when I find it." Geth snorted, nodded his head, and gave Nash a smile that inferred the gauntlet had been thrown. Nash returned the smile. Commander Pikson put Nash in charge and began jogging toward the building's entrance. Without breaking stride, he shouted to Nash over his shoulder.

"Commander Windrider!" Nash looked back to see Geth turn and continue jogging backwards with a smirk on his face. "At least if we miss one or two, Vader and his grip of doom won't be waiting for us!" Nash laughed with him as Geth turned about and disappeared inside.

The comment didn't bother Nash. Vader had not been a friend – Vader did not have friends. At best, Vader was a mechanical, and at times menacing, mentor. He was useful to Nash when he was alive. The only regret Nash had since Vader's death was not knowing the Dark Lord's purpose for him. But he had skills, and he had every intention of putting them to use for the first time on this scale.

It took about ten minutes to separate the detainees by species and gender (when possible). Nash started with the human detainees first. The likelihood of a non-human serving in the Imperial forces was slim. Three Stormtroopers were on hand to remove cuffs and transfer Imperials onto shuttles. The perimeter wasn't going to hold for long, so he wanted speed and precision in his operation.

While not mission critical, Nash had every intention of commandeering at least two of these nice shuttles. They belonged to the Empire before the New Republic confiscated them from a shipyard. They brought transports down, but these were much nicer, faster, and better armed.

Nash stepped in front of a human in the line. He was tall, thin and appeared completely detached from the insanity around him. It wasn't his lack of emotions or poor eye contact that alerted Nash to the deception standing in front of him. Nash felt it, like the wisp of a feather across the back of his neck.

"Are you an Imperial?" Nash asked.

"Yes. My name is…" Nash held up his hand to stop the man from continuing. Nash was looking into his eyes now, and concentrating on the initial sensation to see if it migrated. It moved around his neck and over his shoulders – a subtle sensation that was speaking silently to Nash. Nash took his hand down, and said, "Continue please."

"My name is Lieutenant Goran Pel…" As the man spoke, the feeling reached Nash's palms. If Lord Vader were present, he'd expect Nash to act now. But Nash would know _for certain_ the man was lying if he allowed the man to continue and the sensations intensified. If it did, it would follow the exact trajectory of the first. This time it would be more intense – like scratching under the skin. Nash's hesitancy to act was what Vader called "weakness" and "disrespect for the Force."

The man continued. "I was stationed on…" Once again, Nash held up his hand and the man stopped.

"You were not stationed on any Imperial ship. Furthermore, your name is not Goran Pel. You may, or may not, be a Lieutenant in _someone's_ organization, though this is not of concern to me. What is of concern to me is that you have made an attempt to infiltrate the Imperial forces. This tells me you may have knowledge that can be of use to us."

"No, sir! I swear, I am not. an infiltrator!" The scratching extended down Nash's arms to his hands. The man continued his protest. Now Nash's palms were on fire.

"STOP!" Nash pulled his blaster from its holster and aimed it at the man's chest. After taking two cleansing breaths – the scratching sensation abated. The man, now pale and perspiring, was silent and trembling. Nash stepped back to face the remaining detainees. "Let me be clear. I have neither the time, nor the desire, to engage in a similar conversation with another living soul." Nash pulled the trigger and the man collapsed in a heap on the ground at Nash's feet. Gasps and screaming erupted from the detainees.

"This man has use to us, which is why he is now merely stunned and unconscious. He will awake to find he has satisfied his objective of accompanying us to an Imperial Star Destroyer. This is where his journey will divert from his intended course. Unpleasantly so, I'm afraid. We will be asking him questions, and he will answer them." Nash paused for emphasis. "We have no need for another Infiltrator." He raised the pistol in the air and clicked the setting from STUN to KILL.

"Do not lie to me." Nash allowed the command to hang ominously in the air. "You must believe that I will recognize deception with such a complete degree of certainty that you will also collapse in a heap at my feet. Unlike this man, you will cease to exist."

Nash spent only a few seconds with each detainee. In the end, 257 detainees identified themselves as neither Imperial nor New Republic. They were smugglers, thieves, and other riff-raff. Geth was right. Nash had weeded the garden. The non-Imperial miscreants returned to cells inside the facility.

Commander Pikson emerged from the facility holding several datapads. He missed the earlier event and Nash's instructions to the detainees. He observed the unconscious, stunned detainee with a grimace. Geth didn't appreciate brutality. Nash privately joked with Geth that he was more New Republic than Empire. "You have a heart," Nash told him.

"I'm assuming this was necessary?" Geth asked.

"It was," Nash replied. "We're done out here. Could you use some help?"

Commander Pikson snorted and handed Nash a datapad, on which there was a detainee list. Beside each name was the species, a cell number, known allegiances, and the primary offense. "For giggles, let's check your instincts against the list and see how you're doing. It's too bad we don't have time to put together a betting pool." Nash pretended to ignore the friendly barb as he surveyed the display on the datapad.

Nash gave datapads to two Stormtroopers and assigned them each to a transport. "Ask every passenger for their name. They must provide you with their name and the cell number. Check this against the list. Merge your two lists and locate any Imperial names on the list for which there is not a detainee present." With firm, brisk salutes, the troopers raced to their assigned transport. Nash surveyed the action at the perimeter. It was growing louder and appeared more tenuous. _Yes, it is getting hairy out here. Racing is good._

Fifteen minutes later, the troopers were off the shuttles collaborating on the lists while the perimeter was beginning to break down. They were going to have to pull out within minutes. The troopers approached to make their report. "Give it to Commander Pikson." Nash smiled at Geth who offered Nash a handshake.

"You've been a great help, Commander. Next one's on me." Nash was already moving toward his TIE Interceptor. He needed to get in the air and help escort these Imperials back to safety. He checked the outside of his craft for any structural anomalies. A few random projectiles had breached the area. He could faintly hear the Stormtroopers reporting their findings.

"Commander, there are 141 detainees with the affiliation listed as "Imperial" on the list. Between the two shuttles, we did not find any Infiltrators. Every person on the shuttles are on the list and verified to have an Imperial affiliation." Nash allowed himself a private smile. In truth, he had been nervous anticipating his first major test of his "abilities." He had no guidance now, and there would be no feedback.

Things were happening at a dizzying pace around them. Troops were loading up the last pallets of computer terminals, files, and confiscated materials. Nash was sliding into his cockpit and preparing to don his helmet.

"We did find three people on the list who are Imperial detainees, but are not present. A Lieutenant Yorkin Bellis, Captain Ciena Ree, and…"

Nash froze. _No. It's impossible!_ He scrambled out of his cockpit and descended from the Tie, barely allowing his feet to make contact with the ground before he was in a dead run. "Say that again!" he yelled. The trooper, caught off guard, hadn't the opportunity to reply before Nash was upon him. Nash grabbed the datapad from the Trooper's hands. The Trooper instinctively moved his hand over his blaster. Commander Pikson reacted swiftly, instructing the Trooper to stand down. Nash appeared oblivious to the commotion he was causing.

"Commander Windrider!" Nash heard Geth's sharp tone, and he paused. Nash realized he was frantic, shaking, and probably appeared unstable. In a battle zone, unstable meant dangerous. He had morphed from an calm commanding officer to what appeared to be an out of control lunatic. He didn't have to see through helmets to see the Stormtroopers' expressions - he needed to shift gears or he'd get shot.

"Forgive me, Commander Pikson." Nash struggled to regain the control he needed. Inside, a tornado of desperation and confusion threatened to consume him. "Please, I need the trooper to repeat the names of the missing Imperials." Nash began scanning the list himself as the trooper started speaking. At the exact moment the trooper spoke her name, Nash's eyes fell upon the text. Captain Ciena Ree, human, female, #131, Imperial. He held the datapad out for Geth, pointing to the words on the screen. "I don't… I don't understand. This…it's not possible... Geth, this is impossible!"

Geth moved to stand in front of Nash, and slowly took the datapad from his outstretched hand. Geth studied the screen for a moment, scanning with his finger down the list of names, then stopped, eyes fixed and unmoving. He moved his hand up to his chin, rubbing it in deep concentration. Geth's expression went from strict concern to confusion. A few seconds passed, then his head snapped up with his eyes wide in understanding. He looked at Nash. "This is Captain Ree. _Ciena_ Ree." He emphasized her first name. "Nash - is this _your_ Ciena?"

Nash nodded, relieved Geth remembered and understood. The few times they'd conversed over ale, they didn't allow talk to wander far into the melancholic memories of Alderaan and those they'd lost in combat. He had mentioned Ciena once or twice. Geth Lost his wife and two young children on Alderaan. Death was a tough subject for them both.

Nash felt as if the ground was moving underneath him. His heart was pounding louder than the explosions growing closer with each minute that passed. He couldn't move.

Geth put his hands on Nash's shoulders and squeezed firmly several times. His grip remained strong, but softened a bit. It was a familiar gesture – an expression of understanding. After losing everything – your planet, your home, your family, your friends, your Empire, _the woman you love_ – a man dies inside. Geth knew this all too well.

Geth needed to somehow get Commander Windrider back into this battle. The odds of his survival would plummet if he didn't. The morale of Nash's most loyal subordinates would shatter with the loss of their Commander. They'd lost so much already. This meant getting Nash to set aside an almost insurmountable distraction.

Maintaining his grip on Nash, Geth gave him a quick shake to command his attentionl. He looked Nash in the eye, and gave him a nod. "Commander Windrider! Get in your starfighter. Let's get these people to safety. Then - I promise you – we will find Captain Ree!" Before Nash could respond, a deafening BOOM hit, and a storm of sand and debris engulfed them. Every living being that wasn't knocked off its feet hit the ground by instinct.

"THIS IS COMMANDER PIKSON! ALL GROUND FORCES MOVE OUT! PERIMETER BREACHED! NO ROOM ON THE BOATS – REPEAT - NO ROOM ON THE BOATS! NEED IMMEDIATE AIR COVER. PIKSON OUT!" Geth shouted the orders into his comm unit, signaling the code that detainee shuttles were lifting off. The troopers were back on their feet running for their assigned craft. The two detainee transports were already in the air and rotating to begin their perilous flight to the Star Destroyer.

If Geth had instilled the resolve in Nash to leave Jakku, it would forever remain a mystery. As Nash regained his footing, his mind was on Ciena. Ciena was alive. She was on the list. She had been in a cell after the crash. She could be mere steps from where he was. Nash couldn't leave without finding her. He began to run toward the Detainment Facility. New Republic forces were closing in on the location, moments from recapturing the ground. If he didn't turn and make a run for his Tie, he wouldn't make it. But he stayed his course.

A missile bore into the building façade closest to Nash. The force of the explosion pounded him like a shockball. It hurled him into the air, driving his legs up and over his head as he was airborne. When he finally landed, he impacted the ground completely flat and face down, with such force that several ribs shattered. He was overcome by the shock of the impact, the loss of air, and inability to breath for several moments. His mind was screaming for him to get up and move, but he collapsed with each effort due to broken bones in his left arm and shoulder. It grew strangely still and quiet around him, while the pain and agony screamed inside of his body.

 _Ciena survived._ He had to move. Nash's legs began to shift and he slowly pulled his knees up towards his abdomen. He cried out in pain.

In his mind, beautiful brown eyes glistening with life were staring into his. He was kneeling now, his upper body still bent completely forward with his useless left arm splayed out to the side.

He felt soft spirals of brown hair coiling around his fingers. Tears were spilling from his eyes from the pain. He pulled himself up using his abdominal muscles and the little support his right arm could provide. He lifted his head and was in too much agony to feel astonished or grateful that he had landed at the foot of his TIE. How he made his way into the cockpit was an act of inexplicable will. He found his helmet in his seat where he left it. As he donned the helmet, his face and head protested from diffuse areas of injury and pain. He had a broken nose, but his eyes were miraculously unharmed.

His awareness of his environment sharpened as he lifted off, and he stared incredulously at the ground below. How any human could survive the destruction he had dragged himself out of was incomprehensible. His attention returned to the cockpit. His damaged upper body endured excruciating pain brought on by the same forces that thrilled him on his way into the battle.

He couldn't risk an engagement. He knew he wouldn't survive it. As the thought was passing through his head, alarms rang out warning him he was in someone's sights. He pulled back on the stick and his TIE shot straight up into the air. With blazing speed, he continued shooting towards space, knowing he would not be able to outmaneuver his pursuer. Alarms intensified, warning Nash that his enemy was locked on and his life was down to mere moments now. _Ciena made it. Somehow, she made it._ All he could feel was happiness at the thought. He could die knowing that the woman he had loved from the first moment he saw her on Coruscant had a chance at life. The regrets didn't matter now, though there were more than a few. How many times had he had imagined what could have been had he confessed his feelings during her estrangement from Thane at the Academy? He was certain she could have loved him back. He could have spared her from Thane's cruel and selfish betrayals. Before this day, that was his greatest regret.

As if his battered body with broken and shattered bones wasn't painful enough, a thought entered his mind that shot panic through his heart. It rivaled the moment Alderaan exploded. _Would she ever know I didn't abandon her, too? Does she know I would have spun the galaxy and turned it inside out a thousand times to find her? Would she forgive me for failing her?_

"Red Leader, this is Black Five. We've got your back." Nash's consciousness was beginning to wane. By the time he processed the communication, his cockpit had quieted. Maybe it was Thane on his tail, and now he was dust. He managed to cough out a weak chuckle at the thought, wincing from the pain. _If there's any justice in this Galaxy!_

"Red Leader, this is Black Five. Come in Red Leader." Nash fought for a moment of increased clarity, which was getting difficult.

"Roger Black Five," Nash responded. "Mechanically sound here, but pilot severely injured. Unable to maneuver. Appreciate the help back there, but you're to divert resources to more viable assets." All Imperial pilots understand that you prioritize where you invest your assets based on the probability of a success. When healthy pilots with sound craft are in the air, you divert resources away from suboptimal situations. Nash was a textbook "suboptimal situation".

"Negative Red Leader. We'll be with you all the way in. Over." Nash drifted back into the warmth of his memories of Ciena. He could see her – she was barely out of reach, floating softly with the sweetest smile and a halo of beautiful hair.

Nash's thoughts shifted to a moment in the past. When forces were fleeing the doomed Death Star over Endor, Ciena refused to leave two damaged TIEs uncovered. _Ciena and her principles – her goodness. She could have been out of danger, but she stayed behind._ The consequences were devastating. She crashed, sustaining life threatening injuries that put her in a coma.

Nash stayed at her bedside every moment he was off duty, determined to be there when she awoke. How he wanted to cradle her as she slept. She was so small. So frail. Yet, her skin glowed and her mouth rested in what could have been a subtle smile, with her lips barely parted. The Med Droid told him contact was good. So he held her hand. It told Nash to talk to her, so he told her stories about growing up on Alderaan.

His desperation to wake her became so great he resorted to an act he vowed only he would ever know. His mother would tell a story about a beautiful Alderaanian Princess. Her jealous sister had dark powers and placed her in a sleeping spell. A simple kiss from her true love broke the spell. It took many days and nights to work up his courage, but Nash told Ciena the story. Afterwards, he leaned in to whisper in her ear his confession of love for her. He told her he'd loved her since the day they met, and the many reasons for the depth of his love. He caressed her hand and held it to his lips, then he pressed his lips as gently and softly as he could on her hers. For the briefest of moments, he felt the warmth of her breath. It was the happiest two seconds of his life. As quickly as he initiated the kiss, he pulled back and waited, both hopeful and embarrassed. It was a silly thing to do, but desperation can lead a man in love to do desperate things.

"Red Leader, you still with us? Come in Red Leader." Nash startled and a storm of pain brought him back to his cockpit. His hand was still gripping the stick, but he wouldn't be operating his craft again. He couldn't will himself to move.

He realized he had to respond. There was something he needed to say. He knew his voice was weak due to his inability to take in and expel sufficient air. But he had to somehow project authority in his voice. He had a message that had to be sent.

"This is Red Leader…Follow protocol… That is an order." Nash paused, feeling the tears of love, loss and regret spilling down his cheeks. Ciena was there again – as close as a memory. It was safe there with her. He wasn't afraid. Thoughts of her took his pain away. "Please… get a message to Commander Pikson for me. Ask him… ask him to tell Captain Ree I didn't know." Only one more thing he had to say. Then he could let go and fall into the safe, warm place where his memories of Ciena were waiting.

"Red Leader…" – his voice was almost imperceptible now. Squadrons of pilots fought to clear tear brimmed eyes. They maintained vigilance as their Commander would want them to do. All ears strained to hear the final words of the man they revered and respected. "…out."


	8. A Solo Escape!

In the end, it was Thane's decision to go for his X-Wing that proved to be the difference between survival and a fiery death as they fled the skies, atmosphere, and space over Jakku. At one point, Thane had four TIEs pursuing him, two of which he dispatched of through artful evasion and attack maneuvers. He silently thanked the pilot of the shuttle for his contributions, which were exceptionally coordinated with Thane with their never having flown together. Thane didn't even know his name, though he did comm Kendy to tell "Shuttle Pilot" thanks after wiping the third and fourth TIEs off Thane's tail. "Comm silence until further notice." Thane instructed.

A quick double click on Kendy's comm unit acknowledged the order.

Once Thane grew confident that the Imperial forces were not interested in following a smaller shuttle and X-Wing, he waited ten minutes, then couldn't wait another moment.

"Kendy, how is she?"

"It looks much worse than it is, Thane. I promise."

"There was so much blood and she was unconscious. Is she still..."

"The bleeding is under control and yes, she is unconscious." Kendy paused. She knew Thane better than nearly anyone else, and he would want a moment to think things through on his own. Then she continued softly, "Thane, she's going to be alright. There are incredible emergency first aid supplies here – Bacta patches, even a Bacta drip. We can monitor her vital signs and will keep you completely informed. I understand what you need right now."

"Do you, Kendy? Because I don't. I needed to hold her so tightly she would have ended up on a soft sand bank like me, but I didn't. I needed to get to her before they loaded the transports so we could make it to the shuttle before the shields failed, but I didn't. I needed..." Thane didn't even care that his voice had now cracked and he could barely form the words. He failed Ciena again. What would be the cost to her this time? He wanted to slam his fist into something, but a cooler head prevailed. He wouldn't damage one millimeter of his X-Wing because Ciena needed the safest possible escort he could provide.

"I'm not going to second guess your self recrimination, Thane. It won't do any good and won't help Ciena right now. Aside from the things you mentioned, Ghraham and I can list many reasons we all are alive because of your fast thinking and ability to see the big picture amidst the chaos. You even separated from Ciena without hesitation to improve the success of our mission."

"Yah, yah, yah. Got it Idele." Thane stopped himself. Kendy deserved his undying gratitude, not his frustration. "I'm sorry, Kendy." Before she had a chance to reply, he filled the silence. "Speaking of Graham, can you patch him in or set up a dedicated frequency? We have some planning to do." Within thirty seconds, Kendy had set up a secure comm channel to allow the pilots to converse. She could have done it in fifteen, but she wanted access to their communications. Neither of them questioned this set up, so once again something seeming to be advantageous to a mission just happened to benefit Kendy's personal agenda.

"Pilot...I'm sorry I don't know you're rank?" "Lieutenant Grhan Solo, sir."

"It's nice to fly with you, Lt. Solo. I'm Lieutenant Commander Thane Kyrell, squadron leader of the Hunter Killers. Of course, that may all have changed today."

Kendy sat back in the co-pilot's seat staring at the pilot's name tag again. Sure enough, it wasn't "Graham" as she had thought. It was Grhan. Grhan Solo. She probably should have stopped herself from interjecting, "Wait! Are you related to.."

"No! I should be allowed the exception to wear a sign on my chest that reads, 'No, I'm not one of THOSE Solos.'" The grin on his face was adorably lopsided, and his eyebrows were stretched as high as he could likely hold them with two beautiful hazel eyes that rolled slowly enough to make the intended impression: Case closed.

Sensing her sudden embarrassment, Grhan gently knuckled her shoulder, which drew an exaggerated, "Ouch!" and he laughed quietly to himself. The pilots continued working out the details of the various jumps, refueling options and strategic movements to shake off any unwanted travel companions.

The next minute was a blur. Some alien force took over Kendy's motor-speech processing and a string of words just fell out of her mouth: "Or you could wear a sign that says, 'I Hate Wookies!' or 'Han Who?' or..."

Grhan's expression turned flat – and it was pretty clear the internal switch for lighthearted, witty banter had been switched off. Kendy turned to the instrument panel and then excused herself to check on Ciena without argument from Grhan.

As she retreated, Kendy was surprised to feel heat on her cheeks. I don't blush! And right on cue, she saw her reflection on a shiny surface in the med-bay. Evidently the ship could now whisper private messages in her head, "Apparently, Miss Kendy Idele, you do blush. Quite brightly, indeed."

Ciena was resting peacefully. The Bacta infusion was flowing steadily through her body, aiding injuries they may have been unable to locate in the field. Kendy sat next to the gurney. "You know, you were always the strongest of us three. June admired you for that. She said your greatest strength was patience. I meant to ask her what led her to this conclusion, though I always suspected it was the slow progression of your relationship with Thane."

Kendy crossed her arms over her stomach, feeling a chill. She looked around the small room and let her mind drift a little. "I can see that. Most women wouldn't have been able to resist being with him, let alone risk losing him while on a multi-year odyssey to find the answer that was right there in front of you all along. Patience may be a tremendous strength, but there's a lot of risk involved."

Kendy began to fidget with the laces on her boots. "June shared with me her thoughts on my greatest strengths shortly before we graduated. Boy oh boy – I gave her the hardest time for holding back that knowledge until it was too late. June presented her case as to why my strengths would serve me well through combat and war. She said I am relentless, determined, and don't allow anything to distract me when something is in my sights. I'm the first person she'd want fighting beside her, and the last person she'd want to face in a fight. After one of those thoughtful 'June' pauses, she added, 'And I believe you are quite aware of the primary reason I did not share the strengths I see in you before I did.'"

Kendy looked around the small medical room again and clasped her hands in her lap. Tears began to escape her eyes, and she quietly continued, "June was right. Had I received any encouragement – even inadvertent encouragement – I would have made choices that would have hurt many, many people I care about. So I thank June in my meditations for her greatest strength – her wisdom." Kendy stood to leave, and guilt overwhelmed her. "I would never hurt you intentionally, Ciena. Never. I hope you know this."

Kendy closed her eyes and imagined switching a mood knob from melancholy to happy. She spoke louder and tried to believe Ciena could hear her now. "When you wake up, we will have so much to talk about! You have to wake up first, but I bet that will be well before we reach Jelucan!"

Kendy made her way back to the cockpit, and final plans were being considered for their arrival to the planet. "When we get to Jelucan, I may have a secluded location to store our ships. Things may have changed, but it's the first place we should check. I'll send you the coordinates. If that falls through, we may be stuck with public docking and there's no telling whether the Imps or the Rebellion have control over operations there. We'll have to play it by ear."

"Got it. Will await coordinates. Playing it by ear if necessary."

"Thank you again, Lieutenant Solo. Kyrell out."

"Solo out." He turned to Kendy and, after a quick once over and a small lopsided grin, he offered her use of the dignitary's quarters and refresher. His tone was soft and thoughtful. "We have quite the journey ahead of us, so getting some rest might be good."

"I need to check on Ciena at least every half hour. Can you help with this when we're in hyperspace?"

"Absolutely. If I am unable, I will comm you in the room." Kendy yawned and stretched as she stood. "Sleep well, Kendy Idele," she barely heard him say as she left the cockpit. It struck Kendy as sweet, which was a nice counterbalance to her earlier embarrassment.

Once she was through the cabin, past the med bay and entering the private suite, she whispered "I will, Grhan Solo, not of those Solos who clearly _does_ love wookies."

In the cockpit, more than 12 meters away, Grhan smiled and chuckled. "I don't actually know any, but I'm sure Chewie is great company."


	9. Temptation

Kendy opened her eyes in the darkness. She groped beside the bed for a light, waving her hand around to activate a motion trigger. Nothing happened. Using her recollection of the layout in the small cabin, she rose and moved toward the door. The activation pad was alit, which helped. She pressed it and the door slid open.

She paused before stepping out. She had cleaned up in the fresher, but without a change of clothes there wasn't much she could do. She'd worn her flight suit thinking she would likely end up piloting something. Her underclothes were like her exercise bottoms and tops, but the list of people she'd allow to see her in that was very short. And space was cold. _Oh well, who cares about vanity at a time like this anyway?!_

She passed the small Med Bay on her right and looked in on Ciena. She was resting comfortably. Grhan had changed a few of her dressings and it looked as though he spent some time cleaning up her skin and removing debris from her hair. It suddenly dawned on Kendy that Ciena was wearing a treatment gown. She supposed that was a good thing, though the idea of Grhan… well, it needed to be done.

She made the short walk to the cockpit where Grhan was reclined back, reading something on a datapad. He heard her approach and turned around to look. He had a relaxed grin on his face, and asked, "How did you sleep?"

"Good. Maybe too good, I think." Kendy sat in the co-pilot's seat and surveyed the control panels and readings. "You didn't wake me to help with Ciena." She wasn't looking at Grhan, but she wasn't truly focused on the instrumentation either.

"You were out for around 5 hours."

Kendy's head snapped around and she looked at him with her mouth hanging open. "Five hours? I've been out for five hours and you didn't wake me up?" Grhan looked confused.

"You asked me to help with Ciena and I told you I would wake you up if I needed help. It's been an easy trip so far. I didn't need your help, so I let you sleep. If I misunderstood…"

"No. No, not at all. I was just… shocked at how long I slept. And I saw how much had been done when I passed the Med Bay, and, well…" Kendy's voice trailed off and she turned back to face the instrument panel, leaning back in the chair.

"I get it," Grhan said.

"What?" Kendy asked.

"I get it – what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me. I don't know what you mean," Kendy said, sounding clueless.

"Okay, okay. Maybe I misread things. I just thought you might be bothered that I made the decision to remove the shredded clothing, clean Ciena up a bit, and put her in a medical gown. It needed to be done, and, well…"

"What?"

"You were kind of… talking to yourself. In your sleep. You know, sleep talking." Grhan said, shifting in his seat, looking uncomfortable.

"I was?" Kendy said, putting her hand over her mouth and looking as uncomfortable with the revelation as Grhan was saying it. "Was I making sense? What did I say?"

"Oh, no – I mean, I couldn't really hear you or anything. I mean, I could _hear_ you, I was just focused on getting started with Ciena." Grhan seemed to have pushed away any embarrassment or discomfort and raised his datapad to begin reading again.

Kendy was beyond embarrassed, because she couldn't recall having any dreams. She could have been talking about anything. There were certain things she dreamt about often that needed to remain between her two ears. She let it drop as he was already reading his datapad again. "You did a good job getting her cleaned up. Getting the shredded clothes off probably wasn't easy with dried blood and what not. I'm glad there was a treatment gown available. That's much better."

Grhan nodded. "Yah – I needed to get a better look at an area where she clearly suffered some injuries in the not so distant past. There's evidence of surgery in her mid-abdominal region where she's experience trauma. The lateral edge of an incision is still visible, but her new injury covers at least part of the scar. I wish I knew more about that. Do you know the details?"

Kendy looked at Grhan. The way he was talking made her curious. "I know she crashed her TIE and was in the coma for a short while. I think Thane said her liver was damaged, but it might be something else – I'm sorry, I just don't remember." Kendy was about to ask if Grhan was some sort of medic or something, but decided not to. "You know, I can fly this craft with my eyes closed. Why don't you get some rest? We've still got a long trip ahead of us."

Grhan looked at her and seemed to be considering her offer. "I am pretty beat." He was silent for a minute. He went through the routine check of systems and made a note in the travel log. "Do you think you can handle checking on Ciena and stay on top of things up here?"

"Of course!" Kendy said – a little more assertively than she may have intended. "I mean, I'll need you and Thane's com schedule and you could maybe tell me the longest you want to be out."

Grhan leaned forward and after a quick moment he turned to Kendy and said, "Thank you, Kendy. I think it would be a good idea to get some rest." He gathered his gear bag and stood to leave. "Oh, do you think maybe you could com Thane and get details about Kendy's injuries? I just think it would be helpful to know if a pre-existing condition might impact her prognosis or our plan for her course of treatment." He was looking at Kendy like there was nothing remotely curious about his questioning. He could as well have been asking her to ask Thane for coordinates to Jelucan.

"Sh…sure. Of course, I will. That would be good to know."

"There's some flimsy and a writing stick in the seat pockets. Maybe you can just jot down anything he says – like words or treatments – to make sure we have everything. Thanks, again, Kendy. I think the day…" he looked down and he cleared his throat. "I think the day has just caught up with me."

He looked back up, his cheeks flushed and eyes glistening a little.

Kendy's heart quickened a little. _Wow, his hazel eyes are pretty._

He ran his hand through his short, but thick brown hair, and let out a weary sigh.

_And he has such nice hair. I bet it is soft._

Grhan, seemingly oblivious to Kendy's inner dialogue, said "Please don't hesitate to get me if you need anything at all, okay?"

"Sure – I definitely will. Don't worry," Kendy replied. Something strange was happening. Kendy felt a flush of warmth fill her chest and head, and for some strange reason she wanted to reach out to Grhan and hug him. _Leaping lizard monkeys – I AM losing my mind._ She remained in her seat as he headed down the corridor.

"Oh – Kendy? Please wake me up immediately if Ciena wakes up. You won't forget, will you?"

He couldn't see Kendy in the cockpit from where he had stopped, which was good. Though her tone was completely normal and matter of fact when she replied, "No sir – I won't forget!" without thinking Kendy pulled her hand up and snapped a quick salute when she said it. One second she wants to throw her arms around the guy, and the next she's making sarcastic gestures behind his back.

It took about five minutes before Kendy stopped fiddling needlessly with things around the control board and put her clasped hands in her lap. She stayed silent, deep in thought for several minutes, then took a deep breath and released it. "Okay then. I am _not_ going to like him."

She reached in the side pocked of the chair and brought out a pad of flimsiplast and a writing stick. She sat quietly another minute while her expression shifted from concentration, to consideration, and then finally she nodded. "Good decision," she said to herself as she moved into the pilot's chair.

She reached for the mission log in the seat and paused. Sitting there, under the logbook, was a datapad. _Grhan's_ datapad. _Ooohhh no, no, no, no Kendy Idele. Don't even think about it!_ She picked up the datapad and placed it in the co-pilot's seat. While she looked for the call signs the guys had come up with, she caught herself staring at the datapad. She picked it up, leaned across the co-pilot's seat, and slid it into the storage bin between the seat and the outside wall. Now she wouldn't see it and would forget it was even there.

Kendy finally located the call signs Grhan and Thane worked out and commed Thane. "GSS to TKX, come in TKX." Thane responded almost immediately. They covered everything from Ciena's condition, to the questions Grhan had, to their upcoming stop. As they talked, Kendy caught herself staring over at the co-pilot's seat more than once. After they signed off, Kendy stood up to stretch and decided she needed to go check in on Ciena. Things had not changed for the better or worse. Kendy replaced the depleted Bacta drip bag with a new one. After making sure it was good to go, Kendy grabbed a water from the kitchen area and returned to the cockpit.

She sat in the co-pilot's chair and reached into the bin. _I'm going to regret this._ She pressed the "on" button and, to her surprise, the screen came to life with an open text file. No security passcode or fingerprint or palm scan were required. _This must be what he was reading and he simply didn't click the power button to activate the lock feature._ Kendy scrolled to the top of the document and began to read. It only took three lines before Kendy stopped, eyes wide and full of awe. She looked up and broke into a smile as she shook her head. Five minutes later she finished reading. _Busted!_


	10. Close Calls & Curiosity

In the Docking Bay of the Garrote sat a TIE Interceptor with unique patterns of red and grey striping. Several maintenance crew were hard at work replacing the seat and scrubbing down every centimeter of its interior. This was their Commander's craft. It would always be, whether he was flying it or not. It was a grim task. The condition in which it was found was a clear indicator of how badly Commander Windrider was injured.

Lieutenant Kyrell organized Commander Windrider's desk, seeing to less sensitive matters that were within his clearance level. Securing the door to the office, he then began ensuring all coded materials were locked in his safe. There was no risk of Dalven seeing anything he should not. He had no resources to break the codes and, frankly, he was uninterested as always. " _The less you know, the less you have to do,"_ was his general way of looking at things. He needed to make room for the datapads and containers of datacards.

 _I never noticed that the Commander was such a cluttered mess_. _I guess **I** will clean up after him._

This irritated Dalven. He always felt like Commander Windrider was silently judging him harshly or ignoring his performance entirely. The Commander never expressed his satisfaction or dissatisfaction with Dalven, even when he was slow or made mistakes. It was less about what the Commander said, and was more in the way the Commander would eye him. Then again, there was that hint of irritation in his tone and inflection when he'd say his name: _Kyyyyyyrell_.

It had to be something personal, though Dalven hadn't a clue what it could be, especially when his assignment as Commander Windrider's assistant was a personal request by the Commander. Dalven's case was supported by how different Commander Windrider was with the other men: stern, demanding, with high expectations for performance, while he also gave praise when it was truly earned. He was proud of his men - not just the pilots, but every person under Flight Command. Except Dalven. Most noticeable was that he would talk to the other men. He knew things about them, whether it be about their familes, special interests or phobias (which were often the source of practical joking in which Dalven knew the Commander was sometimes the instigator). His door was always open to his men. They knew it and loved him for it.

What made this difficult for Dalven is that he wanted to have what the other soldiers had with the Commander. He'd tell his father he felt like a second-class citizen, like Valley scum from Jelucan. Like that piece of Valley trash, Ciena Ree. Only, she conned or slept her way to being a Captain, thanks to his stupid brother's help. A Captain that crashed her ship and became a hero, no less. And here Dalven is, stuck at Lieutenant. She must have done a real number on Thane for him to commit suicide. He and his father tried to beat some sense into Thane, but the boy was such a sucker. An embarrassment, really.

Dalven removed the contents of the safe to reorganize the various items and make room for the new materials. As he was working to return the contents, he came across a flimsiplast notebook. The cover was thick and brown, with the word "Journal" emblazoned across the middle. Dalven instinctively looked around, though no one could see him in the locked office. The view to the Landing Bay was one sided and the door remained sealed. Dalven opened the journal to find it was quite full of extensive writings. His eyes fell first on a post mortem analysis after one of his earlier engagements, with notes on strategies to improve performance and other technical information. Dalven slapped the book shut and returned it to the safe. _Every good leader keeps a record of battle outcomes. That's all it is._ Dalven locked the safe, left the office, sealing the door behind himself.

_Two Standard Hours Later..._

Beeping came from a control pad outside the dark office. The door slid open. Dalven moved rapidly to the safe, opened it and removed the Journal. He inserted the book in the waist of his uniform pants, opposite another book he brought to balance out any bulge. Dalven stood, pulled his jacket firmly out and snapped it down. He picked up an empty datapad from the Commander's desk, then moved quickly to open and reseal the Commander's office.

**Med Bay – The Garrote**

The Med Bay was an incredible system of efficiency. Med Droids, along with human physicians, nurses and technicians, moved fluidly amongst the rows of treatment beds, rooms, and private suites. Louie, Med Droid 6773213, arrived at the dispensary with his tray ready for the materials and medications required for his assigned medical suite. Programmed for kindness, patience, sympathy and empathy - as all Med Droids were - Louie had taken to displaying some other curious mannerisms. He was polite with greetings, but followed them up with an observation upon which he could express a compliment. He observed this made humans smile when other humans did it. On this day, Louie had brightened a typically quiet and sullen nurse's demeanor by saying, "Thank you for these supplies, Nurse Orvin. My, what a lovely way you have crafted your hair today." She looked up and smiled. "Why, thank you Louie." Louie was pleased with himself. Very pleased, indeed.

It took a couple of days for the ships programmers to become aware of their eccentric little creation in the Med Bay. In fact, they only learned after overhearing several of the medical staff commenting on how sweet his comment to Nurse Orvin was, and how it made everyone's day better with her in a brighter mood. These particular technology professionals failed to possess appreciation for the finer social implications of the information. The fact that it made people _happy_ did not register. The only thing that registered was the fact that their "device" was exhibiting atypical behaviors.

Some described the technicians as "awkward" while others often bristled at their curtness. It wasn't the technologists' intentions to offend or be rude. In fact, they rarely noticed when others exhibited frustration or confusion towards them. Once they were helped to understand why it mattered to alter the intended protocols for a droid, they could become incredibly helpful.

So it was not surprising when the immediate reaction of the technologists was to promptly visit the Med Bay to retrieve "Louie" and correct his faulty programming. Little did they know that their quick trip would become a stand-off between themselves and, well... everyone. First the Nurses said forget it. Then the Assistants and Physicians stepped in to protest. Finally, some of the patients heard there are people who are going to "zap Louie's mind!". Within ten minutes a wall of protestors stood between the two flustered technologists and _all_ of the the Med Droids.

A call was made to the Captain by the senior technician, followed by the Chief Physician. A serious problem in the Med Bay is a crisis on the ship. The Captain had no choice, though his level of irritation grew stronger and stronger with every step, lift and stair that pulled him further away from the holo-conference he was having with the Admiral and several other ship Captains. As he rounded the corner, his expression conveyed trouble.

"What is going on here?!" the Captain boomed. He pointed at the technologists, who relayed to the Captain what they heard. They stressed the importance of a Med Droid's proper programming to avoid the emergence of potentially dangerous eccentricities.

The Captain looked around the room and realized patients were among those standing in the small mob between the Med Bay and the techs. He pointed at Doctor Enrad, the Chief Physician. "Well, sir, I understand the technologists' concerns. However, Lou... -er, Unit 6773213, has simply been mimicking compliments. He fulfills his required functions. It is not interfering at all with his work, and is not interfering with the work of others. In fact, Sir, the patients and staff seem to really like him."

The Captain looked around. "Where is the Unit?"

"Hiding, sir," one of the technicians said.

"I'm sorry. Did you say the droid is _hiding_?" The Captain's face had gone from a pale red to crimson.

"He is afraid they will erase his memories, and he says...um..…sir, he says we are his friends and he likes helping people." The Captain held his stare. "Uh...Sir!" The technician was sweating.

The Captain began moving through the small wall of nurses, physicians, technicians, patients and found a small line of Med Droids lined up in front of one of the suites.

"Is Unit 6773213 in this Suite?"

In Unison, the 9 droids said, "Yes Captain."

"I am ordering you to move aside and allow me access to this room." Without the ability to disregard an order from their human counterparts, the 9 droids quickly scattered out of the way. The Captain stepped into the room.

Along the far wall was a large Bacta tank. A hospital bed and a variety of treatment materials and machines were set up about the room as well. The Captain observed a tall, thin, dark haired man with quite a few injuries to his left arm and collar bone sitting in a chair. The top half of a small Medical Droid could be seen peering out from behind the chair.

"Commander Windrider, you're looking better every day! I'm very proud of you, son." The Captain's sentiment was authentic.

"Thank you, Captain. That's encouraging." Nash had a half smile on his face. There was a long pause of silence, then Nash sighed, turned back a little, and said, "It's alright, Louie, you can come out." Slowly, but surely, Louie made his way around to be floating beside Nash's left arm.

"I suppose you have some input here, Commander Windrider?" the Captain asked, one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Well yes, sir, I do." Nash cleared his throat. "I've been in the Bacta tank every day for a week, so I haven't had the chance to follow up on the communication my assistant, Lieutenant Dalven, sent to Technology regarding Unit 6773213."

"And the communication - what did it say? Just give me the high points to save us all some time." The Captain turned to look behind him and the dozens of eavesdroppers right outside the door suddenly sprung into action.

"Pfffffff... well, gee...how to cut it down?..." Nash could see he was pushing it. "He's mine now. Yep. That's about what it said. I named him and everything."

"Did you bang your head harder than we thought, Commander Windrider? You cannot decide you prefer a particular droid, name him like a pet, and take it from its designated station. I believe you are aware of this fact." The Captain did not look amused. Louie began to recede back behind Nash's chair.

"Yes, sir, Captain. I am aware of this." Nash looked completely innocent, then said, "Ooooohhh, you wanted a few more of the points. Yes, we'll, when I discovered Unit 6773213, I was first impressed with his handling of small tools and equipment. His assisting of the surgeon was beyond anything we've seen in Flight Command. After one particularly nasty treatment on my nose, Louie said, 'Keep your Bacta strip on when you are outside of the tank. And may I say, I believe your face will look handsome again when your nose is healed, Commander Windrider!'" The Captain fought to contain a smile. "We are in dire need for a replacement for the two faulty mechanical droids Technology sent to Flight Operations just before the latest mission. That shortage left several craft inoperable, and may have left me and many other men where we sit today, sir."

"And you, Commander Windrider, as compensation for the faulty droids that are now back in the hands of Technology, would like 6773213 to be your Unit's personal "get well" Droid? Am I somewhat close to the truth here, Commander?"

Nash was smiling, "Why yes, Captain. You are almost right on the dot. While 6773213 has outstanding capabilities as a medical droid, the processor that allows him to assist during procedures and identify small tools, as well as the attachments that allow him to manipulate them, make him an equally effective droid for Flight Command. In fact, the diagnostics module on 6773213 operates in much the same manner as the Flight Control droids are intended to operate. 6773213 and I have spoken at length about the various systems in our craft. Lieutenant Dalven has been kind enough to bring schematics of our TIEs and 6773213 has grasped these schematics in moments. He displays and aptitude that may well exceed that of our typical droid assets. In short, 6773213 – Louie here – has proven to be such a dynamic asset to me and the flight crew that we want him to be assigned to our Division."

There was a long pause while the Captain eyed the little droid, who had slowly reemerged from the back of Nash's chair. "And Captain, there's one other key point I should make."

"No! You don't say!" The Captain's expression was still uncommitted. Nash knew he had to pull out the big guns.

"Sir, I feel strongly that my recuperation will not proceed as well as could if 6773213 is removed from our care for even one day. My fellow pilots may share in that belief, but I won't speak for them. I can say that without 6773213, my recovery time will be much, much…. much longer." Louie had moved all the way up to float at Nash's height in the chair.

"Very well, Commander Windrider. You shall have your new droid, who will remain on the medical bay until you and every pilot here needing him is discharged. The Medical Bay is ordered to release him to your custody in Flight Operations. I will instruct the Technologists they are not to do any type of memory erasure, and when doing critical operations or upgrades they will have a backup copy of his memory to reload in the event there is a problem. Have I overlooked anything?"

"No, sir. Except this one little detail. His name is Louie." Nash smiled a very genuine smile at the Captain, who rolled his eyes and shook his head – and probably because his back was to the rest in attendance – the Captain grinned in amusement at the little droid bobbing up and down... _in excitement?_ " Nash shrugged. As the Captain turned to leave Nash's room, he said, "Good luck with this riff raff, Louie!"

"Why, thank you Captain, sir. And might I add -"

"Better that you don't, Louie. By the way, Louie... Commander Windrider wasn't handsome _before_ he broke his nose. Compliments need to be believable. Got it?"

"Yes, sir, Captain, sir!" Louie replied.

Cheers erupted and the Captain yelled, "This is not a shockball tournament, this is a medical facility with ill and injured soldiers! Return to your duties NOW!" It took less than five seconds for the flow to return.

As Louie emerged from Nash's room, Nurse Orvin tapped on his wall. "Um… I just wanted to say, well, thank you. I know Louie is just a droid, but he's…um… he's grown to mean a lot to me. So, thank you, Commander."

Nash looked at this petite, young nurse who never raised her head or eyes to meet his before. He was thinking he had seen her face before, but couldn't be certain.

"Nurse Orvin, am I so battered that I'm too difficult to look upon?" Nash was smiling as her head snapped up with a startled and embarrassed look on her face.

"Oh, no. I… I apologize Commander. Some people say… well, they say that I can be…"

"Shy?" Nash finished her sentence, with a softer expression. She looked directly at him, with a small smile, while she nodded silently. _She is beautiful_ , Nash thought to himself. She had green eyes and a very pretty mouth. Nash could see where some might consider her different for her quiet way, but there was something endearing about the way she held herself back, her obvious desire to avoid attention to her beauty. This was new to Nash. Humility was not a trait he found in abundance with pretty girls.

"May I ask your first name, Nurse Orvin? Or is that against the rules?" Her head was slightly lowered now. He could still see just fine as he was sitting, she was standing...and she was smiling.

"Sarabel," she said quietly.

"Well, Sarabel Orvin with the pretty green eyes. When I walk out of here and can properly escort a woman on my own two feet, I would very much like to take you to dinner." He saw her cheeks explode in redness and before she could answer, he added, "With Louie as our escort, of course."

"Okay. I would like that. Thank you." She looked at him with a slightly bigger smile that revealed she had even prettier, fuller lips than he first noticed. Nash was smiling back, then she started to turn, paused and turned back a little, then shook her head and left the room.

Nash was feeing lucky these days. Sure, he felt like he had been stomped on by a Rancor. But he felt gratitude for the first time in years. The heroic efforts of his pilots saved his life. Using cables, they succuesfully towed his TIE into the range of a tractor beam that managed to pull Nash from certain death. A heroic effort was made to save him from his injuries, which were much worse than Nash realized. He'd be spending several more days in Bacta with these limited breaks, but with any luck he'd be back in his kingdom - Flight Operations - within the week.

There was more good news.

Commander Pikson had received Nash's message. Before Nash regained consciousness seneral days later, Geth had already assigned a unit, briefed them, and acquired the transport and provisions for a 30-day search for Ciena. He said he only had to mention who it was for and he was provided virtually anything he wanted or needed. "The Empire considers Captain Ree an invaluable asset," Geth said. "She proved she'd be willing to die for her Empire. They're desperate for elite officers like her who can say they walked the walk." Nash was in the Bacta tank during this one-sided conversation, but everything Geth said made Nash happy.

"They are running simulations now to determine how she survived the impact. There are a few specialists that think they might have found some possibilities. Undercover survey teams are trying to gain access to the Inflictor's crash site, although New Republic forces recaptured the base and have expanded guard posts around the downed vessels while their teams learn everything they can about our technology. The Jakku scavengers are relentless, or so I've been told. It's a mess down there."

To survive his injuries, to know Ciena survived and will soon be found – Nash Windrider felt like he had a new chance at life. He also felt more like Nash Windrider...from Alderaan. Something within him had fortified and was allowing him to think of things, people and memories he'd been trained to forget. For now, he was going to enjoy being around people, which will include a pretty girl or two, and put his chapter of darkness where it belongs: in the past.


	11. Jelucan

Thane brought his X-Wing down through the high clouds, slipping quickly into the mountains high above Jelucan's surface. Negotiating the passages in an X-Wing would be much different than with the small, old V-171 he and Ciena learned to fly in. Thane's immediate concern: Stealth. Neither he, nor Kendy and Grhan, were able to determine through available information whether Jelucan was still under the iron fist of the Empire or if the New Republic had planted its flag. Thane imagined that among the people there would be a great division, which would make seeking assistance and a safe haven all the more challenging.

As he approached his target area of interest, he prepared to land and reconnoiter the area. He could see the old hangar still standing – his family's home, in it's gaudy gold finish, glistening 300 meters or so above the hillside. Thane brought the X-Wing down and left all systems on ready. He climbed out of the cockpit, removed his helmet, and was struck by the smells and wind. He was surprised to find the dusty smell with a slight smokey tinge comforted him. He moved to the hangar and entered the code. Inside sat the same old V-171 exactly where it seemed he and Ciena left it the last time they were here.

Thane left the hangar and began a quick jog up to the secret hideout. Much to his surprise, it sat seemingly untouched. In fact, Thane had a distinct memory of how he and Ciena had arranged the furs, blankets and a few other amenities. They looked to be unmoved. Memories flooded into his mind:

They were in their secret hideout, having not seen each other for three years. A storm was setting in both outside and inside the cave.

Without warning, Ciena lit into him. _"You joined the Rebellion...How could you do that? They're terrorists! They killed Jude!"_

_"We are not terrorists. If anyone's a terrorist, it's Palpatine himself, because he rules by fear -"_

_"You said you weren't going to the rebels, you told me that to my face... So you decided you hate the Empire, You're willing to kill the people you went to school with - your fellow officers, your friends. You're even willing to kill ME."_

_"Don't you know that nearly destroys me every single time I go into battle? Don't you know I'd rather die first? But, I can't stand aside and do nothing, Ciena. I can't."_

_"You had to stop being a cynic now?"_

_"That's all you have to say. You dragged me up here just to yell at me?"_

_"No!"_

_"Then what -"_

Next thing Thane remembered was Ciena grabbing him and pulling him down to kiss him, and how passionate it was. Before he realized it, he had lifted her off the ground and was pinning her against the wall with the weight of his body, covering her open mouth with his. They were desperate for one another, and for a few brief hours, nothing existed but the two of them. As they lie together, Thane held her closely to keep her warm from the chill.

" _You probably know this," Ciena said, "but I still love you."_

_"And I love you. Everything else might change, but not that."_

"GSS to TKX - come in TKX."

Thane's thoughts reluctantly returned to the present. He retrieved his com, and called for the Shuttle.

"TKX here. Looks good. Acknowledge."

"Copy TKX. GSS out."

Thane jogged back to the hanger, moving the V-171 to the farthest corner to make way for the two new craft that would be seeking shelter from prying eyes. Thane took one last gaze at the height of the hangar and felt reassured. The shuttle should fit with a meter or two to spare.

Fifteen minutes later, the shuttle was lowering itself onto the surface of the hanger and as Thane predicted there was just enough room. Between the Shuttle, Thane's X-Wing and the V-171, they had a full house. As Grhan and Kendy exited the shuttle with Ciena on a floating gurney, Thane saw the poles with the Bacta Drip and hydration hanging, then followed the tubes as they disappeared under her treatment gown. She was wearing clean bandages and it was clear Kendy and Grhan had been doing as much for Ciena as could possibly be done. Gratitude washed over Thane, though it was hard to focus on anything other than the shock of seeing Ciena injured like she was.

"Follow me," Thane told them. As they left the hanger, Thane lead them around a bend that brought them to the entrance to a cave. Kendy and Grhan looked at each other in curiosity, then followed Thane inside. They looked around and then looked at Thane in confusion. Thane looked almost timid - childlike - as he stared at the ground and shuffled some dirt around with his foot. He shrugged, "It's our place - our secret place." Thane looked up with blotchy red cheeks. "Ciena and I would spend hours here as children studying, talking about everything or nothing, enjoying being friends away from the judgments of our families, who were from two different cultures on Jelucan. My father and brother were...um...abusive. Our families didn't like our friendship. It was…difficult, except when we were flying and here. I actually believe you're the only people who've been in our hideout since we discovered it when we were eight."

Grhan, without intending to, was staring at the primitive bedding in the far corner. "We were _friends_ – that's all we were growing up. We didn't see each other that way." Grhan nodded in indifference as if to downplay any reference he might have been making.

"Here's my plan," Thane said as he motioned for the Gurney to be moved over next to the pallet of blankets. "I'm going to go to Ciena's home to try and locate her father, and with any luck her mother was freed and is home." Kendy had learned the details of Ciena's mom's false imprisonment from Thane. Grhan was clueless.

"I'll fill you in later," she whispered.

"We need some support here. We need a ridge crawler to take us down to Valentia and check out the situation there. We need to get basic supplies for us, and medical supplies for Ciena," Thane noted for himself and the others.

"We're not even close to using half of the medical supplies on the shuttle. I'll move what I can to the…um… _cave?_ " Kendy asked. "But Thane, Ciena is going to need to get to a medical center of some sort. She needs a Bacta tank and surgery."

Thane's head was lowered, and in a low, cracked voice he said, "I know, Kendy. If I have to turn myself into the Imperials, she's going to get the treatment she needs."

"Forget it!" Kendy said. "We'll find another way."

Thane took a moment to lift his head and he pulled his com link out.

"Let's code name the cave something that won't lead pursuers to search the caves," Thane said.

"How about Location C?" Grhan asked. "And the hangar can be Location H."

"Sounds great. Following along, Ciena's home will be Location R for Ree."

Thane positioned himself next to Ciena and was holding her hand. "Do you hear that, Ciena? We're home. I'm going to see your father and will find out everything I can about Mumma. Kendy and Grhan will be right here with you. Don't worry – I won't feel badly if you decide to wake up and start talking before I get back. In fact, nothing would make me happier." Thane leaned down to press his forehead against hers for a brief moment, then he lightly kissed her lips and stood to leave.

"I'll go as quickly as I can. I have to make my way down into the Valley, and do it as covertly as possible. People on Jelucan, along with my family, believe I committed suicide. I don't want to bring any unnecessary attention to myself." Looking around as if he was forgetting something important, he continued, "I can't thank you enough for everything you are doing for Ciena. Is there anything the two of you need that I should try to get for you before I return?"

"If it isn't too much trouble, I could use a change of clothing – or two. Something of Ciena's would fit just fine." Kendy didn't want to sound vain, but she really needed to change.

"Is there a source of water nearby?" Grhan asked.

"Yes – you need to follow the outside trail approximately 5 minutes from here and there is a natural spring and enough water to bathe and wash clothing in. It's drinkable. There is also access to water at the hangar, although our trips to and from the hanger must be limited to avoid drawing attention. Grhan has the code. He can share it with you, Kendy." Thane began to walk out of the cave, turned, and pulled a piece of flimsy from his pocket. "This is a crude map leading to Ciena's home, my family's home, and Valentia. Remember, my family can see down to the hangar, so enter from the far side opposite the house. I may not be back before morning. Do not venture out and start looking for me unless you have not seen or heard from me in more than 12 hours. Agreed?"

"Agreed," both Kendy and Grhan replied simultaneously. Kendy took the map.

Thane turned and left the cave. Kendy and Grhan walked around looking at the various trinkets and childhood treasures lying about. The mobile that hung with a few starfighters and ships still hanging from it especially touched Grhan.

As Grhan lightly tapped the mobile to make it wobble he asked, "Can you imagine having a place like this as a kid? The ability to just run away to a place you felt totally safe in - even better, to have shared it with your best friend? This is fantastic!"

Kendy was also looking around at the dusty and weathered collection of knickknacks. All she could think of was getting a broom and cleaning the area up as quickly as possible. She also was thinking about the stream. "We could use the refresher on the Shuttle?"

"It will take a lot of power to access resources like that on the shuttle. It's probably best if we do as much away from it as possible." Grhan saw Kendy grimace and added, "But, of course, it wouldn't be too bad if we did it every few days." He saw Kendy grin a little in relief. He felt a tiny squeeze in his chest when he saw her spirit lift.

Kendy moved to check Ciena's IV connection and make sure the drips were steady. When she finished, she looked out and saw Grhan sitting at the edge of the cave facing out, with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs. The light wind was wisping through his hair and though she couldn't see his face, she could imagine his eyes were closed and he was soaking in the setting sun and inhaling the cool, fresh air. This made her smile. She needed to smile. She was not loving the introduction to what she now knew was the "secret place" she had heard Thane mention to Ciena earlier on the shuttle. The part about how he held her in this place left Kendy with the distinct impression this had, at some point, become something more than just a childhood hideout. In fact, after seeing the pallet in the back, she had a distinct memory of Thane's mystery trip, after which he reported he had spent time with an Imperial. The squadron was livid, yet Thane stood his ground and told them it was none of their business.

Kendy shivered and made a physical effort to shake out her thoughts. Grhan turn his head and motioned to her to come sit with him. She did, and immediately she saw what he was looking at. The sun setting was breathtaking. She sat down and imitated his sitting position. She felt the warmth on her face, with a slight chill from the gentle wind. She turned her head to glance at Grhan, and found he was already looking at her. Slowly, he leaned in towards her and his lips met hers in a gentle, sweet, short kiss. He didn't pull his face away from hers for a moment, maybe just seeing what Kendy's response would be. She sat there, frozen, unsure what she should do. Her heart quickened and her eyes had closed for a brief moment. Grhan leaned away and turned back out to face the view. Kendy did the same; only she realized that Grhan's pinkie on his hand wrapped around his knee next to hers was hooked into her pinkie.

 _When did he do that?_ Kendy wondered. Five minutes later, they remained where they had been, pinkies entwined.


	12. Pilots, Heroes & the Force

**Location C - The Fortress**

"I think she is looking better. What do you think?" Kendy was removing bandages and noticing most of her moderately deep cuts were closing up without any sign of infection.

"Hmm…. what was that?" Grhan was sitting at the entrance to the cave again, clearly deep in thought. He snapped out of it. "I'm sorry, Kendy, I was thinking about something. You were saying she's looking good?"

"Better," Kendy smiled. "Do you want to take a look at these more serious wounds before I cover them. You did a great job stitching up her scalp. I don't see any inflammation."

"Sure." Grhan stood and made his way to the back of the cave. "Wow. It's hard to see in this light, but I think her color has improved." Grhan took his hand and placed it against her upper abdomen, then tapped the top of his hand. He repeated this three more times. He checked her pulse, eye reactions, and reflexes. Kendy wasn't a specialist or a physician, but she knew enough to know Grhan was doing more than a layperson.

"I actually don't like the look of this wound on her neck. I thought I removed all of the debris, but it's angry, red and probably needs to be incised. Did we bring the black box with basic surgical knives, gauze pads and a suture kit?"

Kendy stood there staring at him. He kept looking at the neck wound and appeared not to notice. He glanced around, then spotted the box. Within ten minutes, Grhan was cutting a multi-layered opening in the 4cm wound, out of which copious amounts of clear drainage flowed. He used separators to hold the wound open and he found the 2mm shard of some type of debris. "Careless," he muttered. After rinsing the wound with sterile solution and inserting an antibiotic capsule, Grhan sutured the opening with incredible speed and confidence. He cleaned around the outside of the wound and applied a small Bacta Patch. Kendy walked away without commenting.

"Kendy!" Grhan exclaimed. "She's awake!" Kendy rushed back to Ciena's side. Ciena's eyes were opened and staring straight up. She closed them again and Grhan encouraged her, "No, no, no Ciena. Stay here with us. Can you open your eyes and say hello?"

"Ciena, it's Kendy! Open your eyes again. We have so much to tell you. Thane is..." Ciena's eyes opened and blinked slowly. She slowly moved them to her left where Kendy stood. "Yes! It's me, Ciena. Can you see me here?" Ciena's blinking increased momentarily. "Okay – I get it. One blink for no, two blinks for yes." Ciena continued to stare at Kendy, then slowly she blinked and blinked again. Kendy burst out into tears and her hand flew up to her face. She had a smile so big it hurt her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Ciena! I'm so sorry for crying. I'm just so happy to have you back. We've missed you!"

Ciena slowly moved her head to look to the person standing to her right. After a moment, she smiled. "Hello Ciena. My name is Grhan. I am the pilot of the shuttle that took us away from Jakku." Ciena had a puzzled look on her face. She blinked once. Curious, Grhan looked at Kendy and shrugged his shoulders.

"Try again," Kendy said.

"Ciena, Kendy found me and my shuttle right before I was taking off from the OC. I flew to meet you and Thane. We flew from Jakku to Jelucan."

Ciena's eyes widened, and she slowly moved her gaze around the bed and tears began to pool at the edges of her eyes. "Thane is here. Do not worry." A small smile and a deep breath seemed to indicate she understood.

"He's not here in the cave, -er… hideout. He went to see your father. He's not back yet, but he will be very soon. Do you understand?" Ciena blinked two slow blinks. Then she turned back to Graham, immediately appearing confused. "Ciena, this is Grhan. Remember? You've never meet him before now because you were injured before you boarded the shuttle." Ciena looked at Kendy now, and with a look that took some effort she blinked once, emphasizing the one blink. She turned back to Grhan, but he had stepped away from the gurney and was fiddling with something in the corner of the hideout. "I'll be right here, Ciena. Just one minute, okay?" She nodded slowly.

"That's weird," Kendy said, startling Grhan.

"What do you mean?"

"Ciena seems convinced she either doesn't know you or thinks she does know you and you are not a shuttle pilot."

"Well, who knows. Maybe I remind her of someone, or she's had episodic periods of increased lucidity and believed I was her doctor or something?"

After a minute, Grhan broke the silence. "Thane only has a few hours left before we are supposed to go looking for him. Neither of us knows this planet. Let's hope he shows up soon," Grhan said, concern in his voice.

" _Okay. Change the subject. It's a worthy topic so I'll go with it._ " Kendy had a Lothcat ate the bird grin, and Grhan had this inexplicable urge to kiss it off of her face.

Ciena lay quietly, eyeing Kendy and the tall, dark haired, ruggedly handsome man standing beside her. She didn't seem to be confused about much so far. She recognized Kendy and understood what she said about Thane. She recognized the dark haired man who was sitting beside her. He's the one who has pulled the pain from her body. He helps her sleep when she needs to sleep. He's put his hands on different parts of her body, radiating warmth or coolness where needed, after which she could feel her bones and muscles strengthening. The first day on the ship, he removed the strips of clothing, some of which were burned onto her skin, and afterwards there were almost no burn marks where they were mere moments before. He became so depleted that first day while working on her, that she saw him collapse in a seated position and he began to meditate.

Except, she was also asleep during these things, so none of it made sense. He probably is just the pilot who helped a little with her care, and she had been hallucinating or dreaming.

* * *

Thane made quick time descending the mountain trails toward the Valley Kindred's modest development. It was hours of navigating some unforgiving terrain. Using what passed for "high traffic" roadways would be impossible. Thane, in a flight suit, with no vehicle – he could be in the Empire's custody within an hour.

Finally he was there – within 30 meters of Ciena's home. He took several deep breaths and approached the door. He knocked and waited. He allowed an appropriate amount of time to pass before he knocked again, this time harder. A light came on. "Thank the stars!" Thane thought to himself. The door slowly opened.

Standing in from of Thane was Virene Ree, Ciena's mumma.

"May I help y… Thane?" Virene's eyes widened and her hand covered her mouth.

"Yes, Mrs. Ree, it's Thane Kyrell. I need to speak to you and Mr. Ree. It's a matter of the greatest urgency."

" _Ciena?_ " She gasped. Thane hung his head, then nodded. Virene grabbed Thane by the arm and pulled him in the house. Mr. Ree had just managed to pull on his robe and was entering the small area with a couch and the ridiculously low table Thane could barely fit his legs under last time he was here to stand vigil.

Mr. Ree looked as panicked as Ciena's mumma. "What is it, Thane? Do you know where Ciena is?"

"She's here, on Jelucan, sir." Both of the Rees immediately stood. "Please, I must speak to you before we do anything else. Please, trust me sir."

Virene Ree was looking at her husband, stricken with confusion and anxiety. Mr. Ree nodded and gestured to Thane to take a seat. Thane took a deep breath and began:

"After you were sentenced, Mrs. Ree, Ciena returned to her service and was deeply troubled. She continued to do her duty to the Empire, but seeing the second Death Star changed everything for Ciena. She had been operating for so long under a few steadfast assumptions regarding why the first Death Star was created and used. None of these left room for a second Death Star, so when she saw it, she says she went to a dark place that made everything she had believed in a lie. She had given her oath to the Empire, and she felt trapped. After the death of the second Death Star she was critically wounded and nearly died. In fact, I believed she had died and, I hope not to offend you by saying this, I even followed the Jelucani Valley Kindred's mourning rituals for a year."

Virene Ree looked at her husband, and there was a message behind this look, but to Thane it appeared as though they were silently confirming something between themselves.

"A year later, Ciena was given command of her first ship – an Imperial Star Destroyer – the Inflictor. Then came the Battle of Jakku, 1 year and 4 days after the destruction of the second Death Start that almost killed Ciena. My team and I were tasked with infiltrating a Star Destroyer during the battle of Jakku. The Captain called over the ship for all hands to abandon ship. It was at that moment I knew Ciena was alive. I began to race to get to her, because I had an idea of what she was planning to do. I was right. Ciena locked herself on the Bridge, sealing the blast doors and setting the coordinates to crash the ship with her inside. In order to bypass the lockout, a person would have to know her passcode. I knew what it would be, and I gained access to the Bridge. Ciena fought me on leaving. She said her life was complete darkness, that she had seen the Empire was true Evil, but she was trapped by her Oath. Dying on her ship was the only way to end her service to the Empire with honor. I beg your forgiveness when I tell you that in order to save Ciena I had to fight back. I didn't want to, but she was giving it her all and nearly knocked me out. Ultimately, I… I stunned her. I was able to get her in an escape pod and we ejected in the nick of time. When the New Republic forces found us, they arrested Ciena. Ciena was getting better, we even believed she would likely be released. She was being treated humanely and had a lawyer. She was looking stronger and feeling better every day.

Then nearly a week ago, the Empire came back in an effort to rescue their captured troops. Several high value prisoners – Admirals and Captains – were detained there. There was a fierce battle, and Ciena was desperate to escape the Imperial Troops. I finally found her on a transport and we made a run for a shuttle that was waiting for us. Ciena was seriously injured when she was thrown a great distance by an explosion of some type. We were able to get her on the shuttle, along with Kendy – you might recall her roommate from the Academy? The pilot's name is Grhan Solo. I was able to make it to my X-Wing and escorted them out of the system. Leaving Ciena in that moment, asking others to care for her, was the single hardest thing I'd ever done. I only did it because I knew I could protect her if I had my X-Wing. We were engaged on our way out of the system, but I was…determined." Thane was looking off to the side, his face red with anguish at the thought of what could have happened.

"Ciena has been unconscious since the incident. She is getting very good care – Bacta drips, Bacta patches, and the pilot seems to know a little bit about medicine which has been a big help. The only place I could think to bring her was home. Mrs. Ree, it was my hope that you'd be back home. I know Ciena needs to be with you. She also probably needs the kind of medical care we can only get in a hospital. But we don't know where to go where it will be safe. If Ciena is returned to Imperial Services, I don't know what she will do. Ciena needs to get better and decide if she wants to accept help from the New Republic, who I believe will take good care of her. I've made very good contacts – even Senator Mon Mothma knows of Ciena." _Well, it's at least semantically accurate._

Thane stopped talking and let it all sink in. Mr. Ree stood up and clasped his hands in front of himself. Thane prepared himself. This meant something very important was to be said in Ciena's culture. "Thane, you stood with our family when no one else would. You risked being seen and captured to support my wife, my daughter and myself. You have earned our trust."

Virene Ree looked at her husband, he nodded, and she spoke. "There are soldiers here. Many of them. It seems during the attack to rescue Imperial prisoners, a Commander Windrider saw Ciena's name on the list of detainees. They are currently searching for Ciena and have reassured us that they will not stop looking until they find her. They continue to consider Ciena an irreplaceable asset."

"When did they last come here and where are they now?" Thane asked.

"My best guess would be Valentia for now. After knowing we have been unaware of what happened and have believed her to be dead, their interest in Jelucan seemed to diminish," she said.

"I would like to see my daughter. Whatever decisions are made, I believe her mother and I should take part in them."

"Absolutely, Mr. Ree. Do you have transport for climbing? Our location is currently in the vicinity of my family's hangar."

"Have you seen them?" Virene Ree asked in alarm.

"No, Mrs. Ree. I have no interest in seeing or revealing our presence to my family. I feel very strongly about this, so please do not be concerned that I might falter in that regard." Mrs. Ree nodded, visibly relieved. It was no secret that the Kyrell family would sell out their own son, not to mention Ciena and all those trying to help her, if it would buy them one speck of favor with the Imperials.

Thane watched as the Ree's moved with a speed that spoke to the incredible efficiency and economy with which the Valley Kindred live. They gathered tools, lights, tarps, healing herbs and food preserves, and a number of other necessities. Within minutes, they assembled the entire collection into rolls that could be worn as backpacks. Mr. Ree went to his Ridge Crawler and looked around at homesteads that were nearby for signs of life. He called Virene and Thane out. Thane led on a single person vehicle, which the Rees followed. They had quite a ride ahead of them. It would be light before they reached the hangar, which was not ideal.

As they drove, Thane thought about the Rees. How did Ciena's mother leave captivity – was that a sign the New Republic was now in charge? Where were these soldiers looking for Ciena? A thought he stayed on for a good portion of the trip was one of encouragement. The Empire may have changed many things, and frightened them into betraying some of their most sacred customs. But, underneath it all the foundation is too deep. This was what Ciena was made of. This is why Ciena would survive.


	13. Dalven’s Detrimental Discoveries

Lieutenant Dalven Kyrell sat in his bunk reading. It took two shifts and sacrificing several ales worth of credits to convince his bunkmates to leave and give him privacy for an "equalizer" – a long nap to make up for lost sleep.

"Two hours, Dalven. That buys you two hours," Ash, the roommate Dalven actually liked, announced.

"Unless those pretty nurses from the Med Bay are around – then it might be longer. Ash has a _big_ crush." That was Persier, the roommate Dalven daydreamed about. His favorite fantasy: _A hundred ways to make your roommate disappear_.

"Persier, you Lizard Monkey, Ash is a _man –_ not a _boy._ Men do not get crushes on women. Men develop a curiosity for a woman that requires _more: more_ talking, _more_ time, _more_ intimacy to satisfy that curiosity. Of course, being an emotionally stunted human you are, this leaves you completely unaware of these things, which is why you have yet to score a kiss in the past 8 years, let alone –"

The door slid closed and Dalven looked down from his bunk to see Ash staring up at him, hands on his hips. "Really, Dalven. Do you want the poor guy to shoot himself right out of an airlock?"

"Do I have to answer? I wouldn't want to ruin your positive impression of me."

"Seriously, Dalven, lighten up a little. Sometimes I think being your younger brother would have been –" Ash stopped and brought his hand to his mouth. "I'm so sorry Dalven. I didn't mean to bring up Thane like that. How insensitive of me. Please forgive me."

Dalven was good at this act – the loving brother who lost his younger brother to a freak accident or suicide on Jelucan. He had pulled miles of special considerations, favors – whatever good fortune possible – out of Thane's "final flight."

"Don't sweat it, Ash. Just go have fun and give me some time to catch up on things. They've had me pulling double shifts with the Commander in the Med Bay. I'm beat."

"You got it. In fact, I'll throw in a few more ales to give you a couple extra hours at least. Again, I'm sorry for being insensitive." Ash left the room and Dalven had to smile. _Even when I don't try, the gifts keep on giving._

As he pulled out the Commander's journal, a random thought entered his head. He had to be careful around his parents with his commenting. Even his dad nearly dislocated his jaw when he used a "disrespectful" comment – last flight, final flight, or something like that - when Dalven went home for the funeral. His mother ran out of the room crying. After 2-1/2 decades of ignoring her children, suddenly their mother noticed her son _after_ he jumps off a cliff. Dalven thought it was possible he had more of his mother in him that he had thought. She may have been playing up the sympathies to gain some advantage in some way Dalven was unaware.

"Thank the stars I don't ever have to come back to this upside down rock," Dalven said out loud. He had no intentions to change that sentiment unless there was some serious financial benefit attached to it. Like, say, a Will.

Returning to the present. He flipped open the Journal, but started at the beginning. It was quite a surprise that Nash began his Journal during his time at the Academy. It was a fairly heavy, voluminous book. Dalven had heard that some cultures, like those on Alderaan, valued the recording of personal subject matter in writing. They even included this in their teachings. He forgot who told him this or why, but it seems it was true as he was holding the result in his hands. Dalven began to read.

The first pages were dribble – being shocked at the number of new cadets, getting his uniform, meeting his first roommate, his second roommate ringing the door chime to his own quarters… The gathering, speech and mingling afterwards. Meeting the most beautiful girl in the world – _A-HA! This is going to be better than I thought._

" _Beautiful dark skin, ringlets of hair, chocolate brown eyes that glistened, and a smile so warm it could…"_

"Ugh! Moving on!" Dalven declared aloud.

" _I met up with Vos and Thane at the -"_

Thane? Another Thane? Thane who? Dalven began to flip forward and back and sure enough, there were the words: " _Thane Kyrell from Jelucan._ " Dalven couldn't begin to process the implications of this information, so he started reading at a much more furious pace.

Dalven learned that the beautiful girl was, of course, Ciena Ree. He learned that Ciena and Thane had a falling out and Nash struggled to support Thane while harboring deep, " _almost overwhelming_ " feelings toward Ciena. Nash felt it was his " _greatest test of honor to support his good friend while denying his own deepest desires._ " He had hope that in the future, things would change in such a way he could pursue his feelings for Ciena without hurting anyone.

Now Nash was on the Executor. Lucky him! "What was it with these people around Thane?" Dalven complained. "Ciena is there, too, while Thane is stationed on the secret space station. That's gotta be the Death Star." Dalven paused to imagine it. He kept reading and skimmed to make headway: Nash watches the Death Star destroy Alderaan, his beloved home world. Were it not for Ciena being there with him and steadying him to keep him from reacting and being punished for it, Nash would have " _lost it in some measure or fashio_

Then it gets strange – Dalvin has to concentrate to make sense of the next section of pages that followed.

" _I was sleepwalking into murder. Had my attempt at vengeance not been witnessed and preempted by the Dark Lord, leaving all others unaware of what almost transpired, I shudder to think where I'd be – or if I'd exist to be at all."_

Dalvin couldn't believe what he was reading:

_"_ _He knows my thoughts. He pulls them from my mind as easily as removing a toy from a box. At first the feeling was overwhelmingly uncomfortable. But as he began to take these truths and teach me the ones I needed to focus on to achieve a much greater purpose_ _–_ _to attain the previously unattainable_ _–_ _I've now begun to relish these sessions…_

_…_ _Today the Dark Lord revealed my first gift to me. He brought a hooded man into the chamber. His hands were bound and he was unaware of where he was on the ship. From under the hood, I could hear his protests of innocence, and what sounded like crying. He was likely very afraid. This made me uncomfortable, but the Dark Lord sensed this immediately and I felt a feeling of calm wash over me. 'Now, my apprentice, you will determine the fate of this man who has been accused of sending coded messages to a world with a government known to be sympathetic to the Rebels. Begin.'"_

_"_ _I beg your forgiveness, my Master. I am unclear_ _–"_

_"_ _Ask him!" Masters voice was booming, deep and mechanical._

Dalven fought the temptation to jump to the ridiculous conclusion that Nash was an apprentice of Darth Vader. The thought was ludicrous. There was another explanation and Dalven would unearth it the more he read.

"I _proceeded to ask the hooded man, 'Are you sending coded messages to a world sympathetic to the Rebels?' The man vehemently denied this, and as he did, I felt the most incredible sensation of having feathers lightly stroked across every surface of my skin. It gave me pause, then Master spoke again._

_'You must limit the amount of information you ask in each query. Begin with one fact. Try again.'_

_So I asked, 'Are you sending coded messages?' Once again, the man vehemently denied this. Almost immediately, I felt the feathery feeling again, but it was limited to the back of my neck. Master told me to proceed. 'Are you sending coded messages?' Denials continued and as they did the feathery feeling crept over my shoulders and down my arms to my hands and palms. I needed no prompting from the Dark Lord. 'I'll ask you one last time. Are you sending coded messages?' As he denied for a fourth time, the feathery feeling continued, but where it had began at my neck, it was replaced with a sensation of being scratched from underneath my skin, causing me to wince._

_'My apprentice, you have now ignored the clear message the Force has been sending you. This is a weakness and a sign of disrespect for the Force. You feel these sensations because the man is lying to you. You will continue to question him, he will continue to lie, and you will experience the consequences of ignoring the Force when it speaks to you. Ignoring gifts from the Force can bring nothing but pain, loss and destruction. Now continue and learn this lesson. I dare say it will take but this one lesson and you will understand. You will never refuse to heed the power of the Force again.' I did as Master instructed, and he was correct. As I asked each question, regarding each part of the accusation, the repeated denials resulted in the spreading of the scratching sensation, then a burning sensation and, finally, pain. When my lesson was complete, Master asked me, 'Is he guilty?'_

_I responded, 'Yes, he surely is guilty.' My fear that I would witness the death of this man, a man I did not know and could not see for his being hooded, was overwhelming me. I felt like vomiting and had collapsed on the floor from exhaustion as the burning sensations receded slowly. 'Master, what will happen to this man?'_

_The Dark Lord replied, 'Nothing.' I was confused, and said this to my Master._

_He replied, 'This man is indeed sending communications to a world that sympathizes with the Rebellion. He is doing so on behalf of the Empire. He is not a traitor or a spy for the Rebellion. He is a loyal servant of the Emperor. This did not mean he was telling the truth, and he was instructed to lie regardless of the questions you asked him..' The hooded man was lead out of the chamber by Lord Vader's guard."_

"Lord Vader!" Dalven gasped, then shrunk back in his bunk as if someone might have heard him. _Commander Windrider was an apprentice of Darth Vader!_ Dalven began to rejoice at his good fortune in discovering the Journal. He knew it would be full of useful information. Dalven knew that _information_ was worth more than credits or any other strength or skill a person could bring to the bargaining table. In fact, it could pull a reluctant party to the negotiating table against their will.

Dalven flipped through the next sections in which it was all mainly about fitting in his covert lessons with Darth Vader, his frustration with his Master refusing to tell Nash his purpose for him. He then came to a different subject altogether – _Thane_. Dalvin continued reading.

" _I'm bringing Ciena the terrible news that Thane has abandoned his post – or appears to have. She will not take this well. I overhead from some of the other soldiers that Thane and the 'pretty officer' were kissing as he boarded the Watchtower. Thane would never abandon his post and leave Ciena in the dark. For Ciena's sake, I wish for this to not be true. And I do not want Thane harmed. He is on a Spice World. Things can happen in those places – he may be hurt or worse. I better get this over with…._

_Ciena refuses to believe it. She and Thane shared a holo the other night and both agreed they'd have to stick things out in spite of the challenges. She's speaking to the ISB officer now. Note to self: Hearing they share holo messages is brutal. Try to avoid learning these little details in the future if possible..._

_Ciena has been sent on a mission to find Thane. The ISB officer said they were short-handed in the aftermath of the destruction of the Death Star. If forced, I would admit I believe this is another of the Empire's tests. Ciena is certainly on the fast track for promotion, so it would be now they'd devise a challenge for her and see if she puts the Empire first._ "

Dalven thumbed through the next week of flight drills and Nash's lessons with Darth Vader. There was too much "good stuff" – he'd have to just go back and catch up with that. He wanted to know what happened to Thane. And he read all about Ciena's return, her report to the ISB officer, and how Thane had become so despondent he committed suicide. Nash went on and on about how devastated he was to lose his friend, but Dalven wasn't stupid. He knew the only thing on Nash's mind was becoming the savior for Ciena's broken heart.

Dalven was startled by the door chime. He hopped off his bunk, hiding the Journal under his covers, and activated the door control. It slid open to reveal a junior officer standing at attention. "Yes?"

"Sir, I have a message from Commander Windrider. He requests you to meet him in his office without delay, sir."

"Very well. Dismissed." The door was sliding shut before the young man could properly salute. Dalven was too distracted to notice. He was panicked at the thought that the Commander was out of the Med Bay early, which meant he could have noticed his Journal was missing. But, then, how would he have time to Journal as he managed the phalanx of issues, duties, and correspondence that awaited him? No, Dalven had a good shot at returning the Journal, but it would have to be now.

As Dalvin grabbed the Journal it slipped from his hands and landed on the floor. He bent to pick it up and saw four, large words at the top of a page:

" _THANE IS ALIVE!_ "

Dalven's heart raced as he sat back on Ash's bunk and furiously read.

" _THANE IS ALIVE! During flight operations we came against a group of Rebel pilots and during the encounter Thayne revealed himself over the com. The scum had the nerve to say, 'Hello old friend!' to me, as if it were a social meeting. I must say that my emotions got the better of me. Ciena was in command, but I could only imagine her reaction and the potential danger her shock was putting her in. I came close to destroying his X-Wing. Ciena got off some good shots. He escaped into hyperspace. I have to help Ciena through this. The humiliation she must feel. The betrayals that the man you love would fake his death then fight for the enemy. The friend I knew might as well have committed suicide. He is dead to me now anyways_."

Dalven stood there, frozen. Somewhere deep inside of himself he felt something very foreign to him – _relief_. He figured he'd want any brother, even one as sorry as Thane, alive. Even if he never cared to see him again, Dalven wasn't a total monster. "What does this mean? Commander Windrider has known about this all along. Is THIS why he arranged my post with him? Was he vetting me for the ISB or was his purpose of a personal nature?" Dalven's mind was racing.

Dalven grabbed the stack of datapads and dusted off his messenger case that was standard issue for assistants and he never used. He put the journal in the messenger bag, and then stacked the datapads on top. Before leaving his quarters, Dalven made the decision that he was on a mission now. His mission could have significant implications for his future in the Empire. If he played this right, he could be giving Commander Windrider orders one day. If he played this wrong, he could be on Trash Compacter duty, or worse, a recipient of whatever dark skills Nash learned while under the tutelage of the Dark Lord himself. With all the risks he was facing as he pulled his plan together, the last was the only one that caused him to feel fear.

He left his quarters walking at a pace that was quite suitable for a devoted Lieutenant. He decided to slow a couple paces to avoid arousing any suspicion.


	14. Family Reunions

After attempting to keep Ciena as lucid as possible, Grhan suggested they let her rest. Kendy reached into their supplies and pulled out two nutri-bars and poured them each a small cup of water.

"You read my –"

"TKX to Location C. Come in Location C."

Grhan scambled over to his jacket pocket and retrieved the com. "We read you TKX. Good to hear your voice. Over."

"Approaching Location H, 2 vehicles. ETA 10 minutes, over."

Kendy took the com. "TKX, there will be _three_ people very happy to see you. Over."

There was a brief delay, "10-4. See you soon. TKX out."

Kendy went over to Ciena who had a smile on her face. "Did you hear that, Ciena? Thane's almost back and he has help with him. He'll be here in 10 minutes." Ciena had not yet spoken.

Five minutes had passed. Ciena was dozing. Grhan lifted his tunic to quietly show Kendy his blaster. She nodded. They each took position. Kendy found a ragged wall outside the cave that she could climb quite quickly. This allowed her to achieve elevation while remaining hidden. Grhan took the far left side of the cave entrance to give him a better view of the vehicles coming up and around corners before being on top of them. "You see anything up there? Over"

"Yep. I see two ridge crawlers. Thane is on the first. Two older people, a man and woman, are behind him. Looks like they have supplies. They're trying to avoid line of sight with the Kyrell house… WAIT! Thayne is stopping by the hangar. He looks…unhappy."

"I'm going to make my way down and see if I can get a beat on what's happening. Keep com handy. Out."

"Grhan – no! Stay here. Whatever it is, Thane can handle it. Stay at your post in case this is a set up. People could be sneaking in the opposite way from the stream." There was a long pause.

"You're right, K. Good thinking. Holding steady at Lo C, out." _Was that a little panic in her voice? Could it be she wanted me to stay near her because I make her feel safe?_ Grhan grinned briefly at the thought. He couldn't lie to himself – he liked it. Grhan had another thought - he is far from the Shuttle. If things go badly, he'll need to get their quickly. Some things couldn't be brought to the cave.

* * *

Thane and the Rees rounded the corner of the Hangar and Thane came to an abrupt stop. Standing in the doorway, looking completely shocked and confused, was Thane's mother. For a long moment, Thane sat with his helmet on his head, then slowly removed it. His mother's hand flew to her mouth and she began to weave back and forth. Thane made it to her side and broke her fall before she hit the ground.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ree, this is my mother, Ganaire Kyrell." Thane's expression looked flat, completely unreadable. The Rees looked at one another with concern.

"I take it your mother was unaware of your being alive?" Paron Ree asked, without a hint of judgment Thane could see.

"No. I am not certain how my family would know, unless someone told my brother after my encounter with Ciena's TIE unit near Endor. I seriously doubt this, though. I believe Ciena and Nash kept the information between themselves."

Thane's mother began to stir. "Thane?" she put her palm on his cheek. "It is you, isn't it? You're so tall and…handsome." Tears sprung from her eyes as she sat up and, quite unexpectedly, threw her arms around her son.

Thane remained rigid, unsure how to react or what to say. His mother held fast for a good minute before Thane gently pushed her away and said, "Hello mother. Does father know I am here?"

"No! I promise you he has no idea. He is off world with a group of investors trying to establish contracts with the New Republic to replace those he had with the Empire. I only came down because I noticed movement here late last night. One of the security lights came on while I was reading on the patio." No one spoke. "Thane, why are you here? Why did you not come to me? I don't... I can't understand why..." Fresh tears were running like rivers down her cheeks, and Thane almost felt pity for her. Ciena's mother clearly felt something as she had disembarked their vehicle and walked over to put her arm around Thane's mother.

"Mrs. Kyrell, I am Virene Ree. This is my husband, Paron Ree. I apologize for the immediate confusion, but our daughter, Ciena, is critically injured. Thane has brought her to Jelucan and sought us out. We are in desperate need of reaching her and she is just around the corner on the trail. Would you like to accompany us?" Mrs. Ree took Ganaire's hand and gently urged her to walk with her. Ganaire nodded as she followed Virene Ree to the Ree's Ridge Crawler.

"I'll walk and lead the way. Mr. Ree can take the front vehicle." Slowly, they made their way up to the Secret Hideaway, and Thane was unable to keep from rushing in ahead of the others.

"Ciena? It's me." Ciena's eyes opened wide and tears began to fall from their corners. "Come on now, I thought you'd be happy to see me. The stars know I've been desperate to get back to you." Ciena nodded slowly and her smile sent a warmth throughout Thane that he had feared he might have lost forever.

"Look Ciena – look who is here!" Paron and Virene Ree approached the gurney and both were on their knees sobbing as they held Ciena's hands and kissed her gently on her forehead, cheeks and hands.

Paron was the first to speak. "I am so ashamed and full of anguish as I know it is my fault you found yourself hopeless and alone."

"We both were at fault, Ciena. Your father and I. When I was sentenced I knew you were there, but I wanted you to stay true to your oath to the Empire, and I looked away when I should have been looking at you telling you I love you and that I would be okay. We tried to raise you to have honor, and we failed to acknowledge _judgment_ was just as important. We trapped you as the Empire did. Can you ever forgive us, sweet darling?"

Ciena looked at them both with a smile on her face, and she mouthed the words, "I love you. Nothing to forgive." There were several more moments of emotional exchanges, Ciena mainly nodding and smiling.

Thane stepped up and said it was probably time to talk about Ciena's condition and try to figure out what to do next. "Grhan, you are the resident medical expert here, can you please explain where things stand and what Ciena needs?"

Grhan gave a slight look of alarm toward Thane, then looked back at Kendy who merely shrugged and smiled. Finally, Grhan looked at Ciena and she nodded.

Ghran proceeded to tell the Rees of the injuries Ciena sustained, the treatments that had been applied (with a few exceptions), and the relative success in many areas, with continued concerns in others. His primary concern was Ciena's previous injury, which was clearly affected by blunt force trauma to her abdomen as well as a large gash that ran almost simultaneous with a previous incision. His belief was Ciena has been healing from liver regeneration through intensive, long term Bacta immersion therapy, of which they have no access to. He described the benefits of the Bacta drips and patches they've been applying, but this is insufficient for addressing her internal injuries.

"Grhan…or Ghrawn?" Paron Ree asked.

"It's like 'ran' sir. But, really, it doesn't matter."

"Ghran, please tell us what she needs."

"A medical center with a Bacta tank, a qualified surgeon, therapy to rebuild her strength, and possibly some assistance regaining her communication skills beyond what we see here today."

"I can help," a timid voice spoke up from near the entrance. Thane looked at his mother with nothing but suspicion and distrust. Through all of the beatings he suffered from his father and brother, even the verbal abuse, his mother never defended him. Not once. To put her in Ciena's immediate vicinity and risk Ciena's care to a person who could be so cruel in her lack of protection of her own son – a lifetime of knowledge was pushing back against what may be their only hope. Thane realized his mother was looking at him, her face red and… _scared? She looks scared._ Thane took in a deep breath and nodded.

She began. "There is a medical center within a kilometer of here. It was installed to allow access to services without having to go all the way down the mountain. Valentia had become dangerous and many of us donated funds to create the High Mountain Clinic." Thane kept a firm eye on his mother. His confusion was increasing and he didn't like it. She was saying the right things, but was this a trap?

"Yes, yes, we have heard of this Clinic," Paron Ree stated with an obvious attempt to omit scorn from his voice. "I have heard it is equipped with excellent treatment equipment and there is a resident doctor who staffs the clinic in the daytime." Virene Ree was smiling up at her husband, proud of his effort. He gave her a crooked smile in return.

Kendy stated the obvious. "How is this going to work? We have to sneak Ciena in for how many treatments? That will be a lot of Bacta, a lot of time in the tank, and the surgeon, if my suspicions are correct, has Imperial sympathies."

"I believe you might be wrong –er… is it Kendy?" Thane's mother asked. Kendy nodded. "A lot has changed since the kids… since our son and Ciena left Jelucan. Many things have happened to, dare I say, all of us. I've long believed there was no sane person who could remain the same on the other side of the changes, tragedies… losses… that we've incurred during this war." She paused. "But I do believe I can help, and I feel certain we will be able to access the Clinic to help Ciena. Many people are off world on business. They will be gone for quite some time. My husband is not expected back for another four months."

Grhan stepped forward. "I sense there is a lot of mistrust in this space. There is fear, anxiety and trepidation. These are feelings between those of us lucky enough to be standing and conversing with one another. But, we are not the ones in immediate need. I suggest we call a truce and focus on Ciena. We all should be on guard for anything suspicious. I have a… way... of sensing things. If trouble is brewing, I have confidence I will see it before it has an opportunity to cause injury. If we all invest our best effort, I have faith we'll all make it through this challenging time."

Grhan looked around at the group of people who were now staring at him in a variety of states of curiosity and consideration. The Rees were surprisingly intrigued and almost looked excited. Kendy was looking at him – _oh, damn, I want to kiss her. Could she stop smiling at me like that?_ Mrs. Kyrell was weary, overwhelmed, but determined to prove herself. Then there was Thane. He was staring at his mother as if she were a stranger.

Thane turned and walked over to stand beside Ciena. He knelt down and took her hand in his. "Ciena, do you understand what we are about to do?" She nodded. "Are you scared?"

Ciena shook her head and mouthed with a hint of the lightest voicing, "You're here with me." Thane leaned down and kissed her mouth, savoring the moment as if they were alone in their secret hideout. "I love you so much, Ciena. Do you know how much?"

She nodded and said, "In every way." Ciena reached up with her hand and swept away the few tears that escaped his eyes with her thumb. Thane stood, turned to face the group, and said, "Okay, mother, let's get started."


	15. Grhan’s Grand Plan

The plan came together more quickly than Thane had anticipated. Caught between being grateful and guarded, he focused on Ciena.

Mrs. Kyrell felt it would make more sense to move Ciena to the house, claiming she rarely had visitors and only when invited first. Her social activities were mainly away from home.

One benefit was the ability to send a holo, though it could place their group at a risk. It was agreed that the group would discuss and decide when a holo was justified.

The Kyrell's House was very large and easily accommodated the entire group. Thane was surprised to find his room virtually untouched. Dalven's had been remodeled into a guest suite with a couple's bed and a bathroom. A second guest bedroom had single person beds and a bath, then there was the Kyrell's master bedroom. Thane took the room with single beds, he in one and Ciena moved to the other. The Ree's took Dalven's old room with the couples bed. This left Thane's old room, which was fairly large with a "couples" bed (called a "big boy" bed when Thane was younger). Kendy would take Thane's room and Grhan was going to sleep on the Shuttle to be ready in case they needed to make a quick exit.

**_After Clinic Hours - 2 hours after dark:_ **

Grhan and Thane set out to do reconnaissance of the Clinic. Grhan had not shared his deep concerns about Ciena's current condition with the others. She started talking, which gave an appearance that she was getting better. Grhan had noticed when checking Ciena's abdomen that her system was not moving well. She also had begun exhibiting a moderate fever. Grhan's position: Get Ciena in a Bacta tank with proper antibiotics in the next twelve hours or her prognosis for survival would fall below 50% - much below.

"There it is." Grhan pulled out his night vision scope and surveyed the area immediately around the Clinic. He could see a speeder in the parking area. A light was visible through a window near the front of the side of the building. "I think the doctor is there."

They sat quietly for a moment, then Grhan turned to Thane. "Thane, we're running out of time." He held Thane's gaze as it went from confusion to shock to anxiety. "Try to process what I'm saying , though I know it's really hard to hear." Thane nodded slowly. "Ciena has a fever now. I think she's bleeding internally. Yes, she's awake, but, I'm using... let's just say I'm using everything at my disposal to control her pain and promote healing. My... abilities... have been keeping her stable to this point, but I can't replace what's in that Clinic."

Thane had a look of pain and determination, also suspicion, but he was listening.

"The point I'm making is that you need to decide exactly how far you are willing to go to get Ciena in that Clinic for the treatment she needs. Do you understand what I'm asking you?"

Thane nodded. "I think I'm following you now." Grhan seemed to need more. "I'm with you, 100%. Only Ciena matters now."

Grhan began to move toward the Clinic and made his way around to the back, where he could see through the window of the lit room. Inside he saw a man sitting with his back to the window, reading information on a datapad. Thane was right on Grhan's heels.

"Keep your eye on him. Comm me if he moves."

"Wait! Whe-" Before Thane could get the words out, Grhan was gone. He disappeared around the corner and Thane's sense of unease grew. Still, he did as instructed and watched the doctor who was unmoving on his stool. A few moments passed and Thane brought his com up to speak, but something inside the room caught his attention. It was Grhan's legs, then trunk and finally his head and arms as he hung from something in the ceiling. Grhan dropped to the floor and was behind the doctor. The doctor didn't flinch. Thane's heart was racing. He had to get in there. Killing the doctor was never in the plan. _Should I bang on the window?_ Thane was in a full blown panic.

And then, the strangest thing happened. Ghran approached the doctor, who was alarmed at first. Then they were having a dialogue in which Grhan must have been explaining the circumstances. Less than three minutes later the two of them walked out of the room. Shortly after that, Thane heard his name being called, and he slowly made his way around the building to find Grhan and the doctor standing by the speeder.

"Thane, this is Dr. Merkel. Dr. Merkel, meet Thane Kyrell." Dr. Merkel enthusiastically reached for Thane's hand, which Thane offered and experienced a firm, repeated shake.

Somehow, Thane knew not to ask questions. Grhan looked back at him and gave him a nod intending to reassure him. Thane hoped Grhan didn't think this would erase the questions - the _many questions_ \- stacking up with every moment of this weird experience.

"I'm astonished, Thane. Gan must be overwhelmed. She's been so lonely, heartbroken, and full of anguish. It's just an honor to meet you."

"Thanks," Thane said, confused and unsure about everything at this point.

"Okie dokie. Should we run?" Dr. Merkel asked. Grhan looked at Thane and they started for the house. When they arrived, Dr. Merkel took less than a minute to determine Ciena needed to be moved to the Clinic immediately.

Grhan activated the gurney's power controls and it smoothly raised for ease of movement.

"Thane, why don't you get the Rees. I'm sure they want to go with her."

"What about my mother?" Thane asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, Thane shook his head and said, "Forget I said that."

"No, Thane, that's a good idea. Your mom knows Dr. Merkel and can help if any patients come in during the day." He couldn't explain it, but Thane felt a surge of pride knowing his mom was going to help protect Ciena. It was a nice, but fleeting feeling.

Thane knocked on the Ree's door and, before the third knock, the voice of Paron Ree called, "Please, come in." Thane opened the door to find them completely dressed and wide awake. "We're transferring Ciena to the Clinic. The doctor is here and wants to get started without delay." Virene Ree wrapped her arms around Paron and said, "The Force is with our baby." Paron Ree smiled - a new experience for Thane. Paron Ree was not prone to smiling in his presence.

Next, Thane knocked on his mother's door. "Yes?" she called out.

"It's me. Thane."

Once again, he barely finished and she was calling, "Come in! Come in!" Thane began to open the door to his parents' bedroom and was hit with a wave of anxiety, fear and nausea. He stopped half way and stood there, heart racing. He could hear loud yelling in his head and something crashing to the floor. Thane took a step back when his mother reached and finished opening the door. She saw Thane standing there, staring at nothing, pale, perspiring and hand held out to the door trembling.

Ganaire took Thane's hand in hers and gently led him into the room where he sat at the end of the bed. "Thane, is it Ciena?" That snapped him back from that terrible place in which he lost himself for a few moments.

"Uh... yes! Ciena. The doctor is here and he wants her moved to the Clinic immediately

"Dr. Merkel... here... in our house? Well I don't know who managed to get him away from that Clinic, but, that's a first! Thank the Force!" Thane's head shot up.

"What did you say?" Thane asked, staring at his mother wide eyed. She was moving so quickly she completely missed Thane's reaction.

"We need to hurry and get Ciena there. I can provide interference. It's not my volunteer day, but I'm sure Shirlee Endhoff won't mind my taking her shift. I'll make something up." Genaire was hurrying around the room, pinning her hair up in a raggedy bun of sorts, no makeup, and she emerged in a simple brown tunic and pants. Thane wouldn't have recognized her had he not seen it for himself.

 _She was so eager to help. Too eager maybe?_ Thane shook the thought from his head and followed his mom from the room, meeting up with the rest of the crew in the large foyer - minus Kendy. Grhan must have noticed Thane looking for her and said, "She's been awake since before Ciena woke up. She really needs to sleep." Thane nodded, though wasn't sure about leaving her behind. Thane had picked up on some signs of Kendy not wanting to be left behind,

"Did you ask her?" Thane inquired. Grhan saw Kendy's peaceful expression and her deep breathing when he went in to wake her up. She wasn't going to wake up any time soon.

"I left her a note by her comm. She'll call us if she wakes up before several of us return. I think it will be okay, Thane. She really is out hard." Thane seemed appeased by this. Grhan was relieved, because something - he wasn't sure what - was preparing him to ensure Thane did not take one step in that room. Grhan had never felt that way before. _Bigger things at play here, Solo. Let's get on with it!_

Thane and Grhan gently moved Ciena from her bed to the gurney and made her as comfortable as possible. Keeping her IV pump, and bags in order was tricky, but Ganaire made quick work of moving them them to the gurney and getting them settled. The Rees and Gan followed Thane, Grhan and Dr. Merkel as they maneuvered the gurney out of the house and walked the short trip to the Clinic. Thirty minutes later, Ciena was submerged in a Bacta tank, and the relief was so intense it was almost palpable. The Rees stood outside the tank, smiles of relief mingling with tears of trepidation. Thane approached and stood next to Paron Ree, who - much to Thane's surprise - put his arm around Thane's shoulder.

Dr. Merkel mapped out a course of treatment. "Mrs. Kyrell, do you know what you and the good doctor here will say when the Bacta tank is unavailable?" Grhan inquired.

"I've given it some thought. We either say it is awaiting repairs or it's being used on a critically injured, New Republic officer who was injured here on Jelucan. We won't be at liberty to speak the name, and all visitors to the Clinic know what it would mean if our Clinic saved the life of a high ranking New Republic officer. They'll go to Valentia without a second thought."

"All for plan B - the high ranking New Republic Officer - raise their hand." Grhan put two hands up saying he had Kendy's proxy. Thane bristled at that. Nonetheless, it was unanimous.

With Ciena in her first Bacta treatment, most of the group stayed at the Clinic - in the private suite for the Bacta tank - to let the exhaustion and some of the worry ease a bit. It was hardly noticeable when Grhan slipped away and, bypassing the land speeders, he made a quick run back to the Kyrell's. He looked in on Kendy who hadn't moved a hair.

Grhan entered the study and shut the door behind him. He stood in front of the Holo and entered the code. In mere moments, a figure began to form and Grhan dipped his head in submission. "Master, please forgive the hour if you are in Chandrilla."

"Grhan, you need not apologize. We've been anxiously awaiting word since the attack on Jakku. How are you? Are you injured?"

"No Master. But, one in our party has been critically wounded. I have Commander Thane Kyrell and Lieutenant Kendy Idele with me. They are unharmed."

"Wedge will be relieved to hear Commander Kyrell and Lieutenant Idele are uninjured. What is it you need, Grhan?"

Grhan went on to describe, as best he could, the situation with Ciena Ree. He took his master through the highlights as they had been shared with him by Kendy. Even more, Grhan spoke to the things he knew through his efforts to keep her alive through the Force. An uncomfortable side effect was seeing and feeling things through Ciena's own mind. He reassured his Master that Captain Ciena Ree was desperately afraid the Imperial forces hunting her would find her, emphasizing her willingness to lose her life to escape her service in the Empire.

"Master, Mon Mothma has spoken with Thane about Ciena. She would no doubt recall this if you were to mention...uh...well, sir...Engine Room Hooch."

Much to Grhan's surprise, his Master was laughing and nodding in understanding. "Rest assured, Grhan, I will address this with both my sister and Mon Mothma. It may be determined that a rescue team will need to be sent to pick you and the others up. I believe the greatest deliberation will occur over Captain Ree."

"It might be important to suggest that Commander Kyrell will not separate from Ciena. It is possible Lieutenant Idele may refuse to separate as well. They were roommates in the Academy and share a bond more akin to sisterly affection than close friends."

"I see, Grhan. In short, Ciena Ree is not an optional part of the equation. She does have remarkable talents the New Republic is in great need of. Be assured, I shall speak with people here and return your holo - or should I wait to hear from you?"

"I will need to contact you, Master. It has been difficult keeping my true self hidden. My hope was the days this was necessary would be over by now."

"Patience, apprentice Solo. Soon enough the Light side of the Force will shine brightly from system to system. With so few of us, we have some rebuilding to do."

"Thank you for your wisdom and guidance, Master, I hope to be with you very soon."

"Force willing, it shall be so. Skywalker out."

"Solo out."


End file.
